Issei de Sagitario y de Pegaso
by Zarathos 1
Summary: Después de derrotar a la brigada del caous isse ei olvidado dejado de lado por las chicas que las amaron en eso ha tenido sueños En los sueños hay un guerrero un caballero de Athena Seiya
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ha todo el mundo que Lee este fic**

 **Antes de todo es mi primer fanfic**

 **Ya que sería mejor un cruce de uno de mis mejores animes Saint Seiya y DxD espero que les guste**

 **Me base motivo el autor Luis González el tiene**

 **No poseo ni Saint Seiya ni DxD sus creadores original solo un fichero normal.y corriente**

 **Comenzamos**

 **Pov Issei**

Aún después de todo lo que sacrifiqué por ellas

Solo ellas salen con el asunto que ya no le interesó y quieren que las olvide

Para mi es muy difícil hacerlo aún por todo el amor que les tenia

Era un pervertido pero lo que sentía por ellas era real y muy fuerte

Al dudo un perro en la la calle

Al final de acabar con toda la brigada del caos poco a poco Rías y su séquito se han estado apartando de mi

Yo pensaba que era para mantener tiempo y espacio

Según veía eran normal

Pero paso el tiempo como 6 meses y tenían novios

Rías y Akeno entraron a la universidad con ello conocieron a un chico Llamado Alone

Era Carismático, alegre, romántico , fiel

Se enamoraron perdidamente de el

Xenovia se encontró con un chico serio , inteligente, astuto y también se enamoró de el se llamaba kaito

Asia mi hermanita menor encontró a un chico religioso al principio hablaban de pero al final se enamoraron me dolió bastante se llamaba Juan era enviado de México por la iglesia

Koneko encontró un amigo igual de serio y comelón de dulces nombre de Nero y de nuevo enamoró de el

Ya no quisiera mencionar a las demás si no me partiría más el corazón

La única que ha estado conmigo era una amiga mía que durante un contrato llamada.

Sasha

Era muy bonita si no hermosa era mejor que Rías y Akeno juntas

, Amigable,y muy educada

Eso .un flechazo

Ella me visitaban cada rato haciendome compañía incluso se consolaba

Cuando que era un demonio normal.y dijo

 _sentimientos de una persona hacen un amor_

 _Tu has dado ese amor.y no ha_

Desde . salir como una pareja

Era mejor que Rías y Akeno ella si me daba tiempo , amor y cariño

Juro que si me intentan .ella un puñ

Ehh que es eso que acabo de decir.

Bueno dejando eso

Hace un mes empezó ha tener sueñ

Había un playera roja (SEIYA)

Un (Shiryu)

Un playera azul y (Hyoga)

Un chico de playera verde y cabello verde (Shun)

Y un chico playera azul. .azul.(Ikki)

.luchar con una especie de Armaduras

Dragón

Andrómeda

Cisne

Fénix

Y

Pegaso

Y

Una armadura de oro.

Si de oro

Es má

.Saorig se moriría de envidia de ver esto

Eso era muy raro en mi

Haci que empeze ha ver ataque.a velocidades que dejarían a los caballeros de .como simples tortugas

Poderes má .que los Gremory-Bael

Haci pregunté ha draig si sabía algo de ello

 **Pov Normal**

Issei: draig sabes ños que he soñado ultimadamente

no se qué responderte aibou incluso

Draig:ahora que he pasado por tu mente descubierto un sello

es ese sello

Draig :Déjame ver lo puedo quitar y ver .y duérmete

Así que Issei

 **Paisaje mental**

Se ve a un castaño y un dragón frente una gran puerta con .y

Con volvió ha ver .y esas personas que estado allí lo juraría

.peleas .hasta Hades

Después de ello vio algo.

El era .marron con la armadura de pegaso

Seiya

Caballero de Athena

Caballero y Sagitario

Vio todos sus recuerdos y .

Pero algo importante

Un recuerdo cuando el murió en su vida pasada era así

 **Pov Seiya (Issei pero en el pasado)**

Después de derrotar mori en el intento ha Saori

Me siento lo peor del mundo

No proteger algo que has jurado

Pero al fin descansaria

Ha peleado mucho era momento .guerrero mantener su paso y cerrar los ojos para nunca má ha abrír

Pero vio una

De ahí sale un anciano barbudo ncon un cosmos bajo pero fuerte casi más de

De nada

Como era eso

Ante de hablar el hombre .palabra

 _ **Se que tienes varias preguntas hijo mío**_

 _ **Yo te las diré**_

 _ **Has peleado por mucho tiempo has sufrido más que una persona has desafiado ha variado dios**_

 _ **Pero**_

 _ **Lo hicistes defendiendo ha tu diosa**_

 _ **Ha tus camaradas.**_

 _ **Con ello te propongo una oferta**_

Seiya lo miraba raro

 _ **Seiya**_

 _ **una nueva oportunidad**_

 _ **Un destino mejor**_

 _ **Qué dices**_

Seiya: si por favor pero si tengo vida tengo que proteger a Saori

 _ **Si lo harás pero estarás en**_

 _ **Otra dimensión**_

Seiya: lo acepto

 _ **Pero hay una cosa**_

 _ **Sellare tus recuerdos para que tengas una infancia buena y alegre**_

 _ **Pero cuando llegue el día devolver a la batalla**_

 _ **Seiya de sagitario**_

 _ **Ten suerte**_

 _ **Y todos.**_

 _ **Aumenta tu cosmos para proteger a tus seres queridos**_

 _ **Arde**_

 _ **Seiya de sagitario o mejor**_

 _ **Issei de sagitario**_

 **Pensamiento fin**

Despué ello y sintió un

Poder

Un poder que no sentía desde mucho tiempo

El _**cosmos**_

 **Timeskip 1 año después**

Se ve ha un hyodoh Isei más fortalecido

Más poderoso

Más maduro

Más deseado

Y librado de sus ataduras a la gremory

.iria al Inframundo a dejar tu renuncia

 **Mientras Isei llegaba al Inframundo una pelirroja estaba llorando**

El amor aquel que lo acciones más peligrosos y no ver todo esos su amado peón

Ise- por su amor

Ella después de haberlo dejado

Sus novios

Las engañaban

Si eran infieles

Y no las querían

Les rompió el corazón y ellas llorando recordaron a un castaño dedicado a ellas si las amaba

Hyodoh Isei

Eso sí las lastimo

y investigaron lo que habría hecho

 **EL TENIA NOVIA**

Eso las lleno de celos

Querian saber saber el nombre de la "Zorra" que querían robarle ha SU o

ñaba que el castaño con Sasha

Se Iván tomados de la manos.y dejando pelirroja triste suplicando

Rías: ise por favor no te vayas por favor vuelve a mi lado te lo ruego aún te amo por favor y se entregaba al llanto de Magdalena

Incluso a lastimaba con su poder para así que ise le hacía caso

Incluso planeaba suicidarse.

Con ello llega los siguiente

El amor te hace hacer estupideces

Pero hoy lo iría ha buscar perdón

No ser su novia

No su prometida

Si no casarse con el en el momento

Incluso entregarse cómo mujer a él con tal de obtener su perdon

 **Sala de conferencias de los líderes**

Podemos visualizar a un pelirrojo , un castaño, un rubio , y un anciano platicando

Sobre la parada de Issei

Con ello

Sirchez: Azazel has tenido notificaciones sobre la parada de Issei

Azazel: no aun no es como si la hubiese tragado no tenemos anda

Con ellos ya se iban ha despedir cuando llego una persona que no esperaban recibir

Hyodoh Isei

d retornó

Sirchez:Isei-kun que bueno que llegue ven hablamos

Isei: no gracias Maou lucife

Vengo ha ha dejar atrás mi lealtad. mi lealtad al clan gremory

Eso los tomo . algo y el castaño tiró la piezas de ajedrez de Rías y con ello se dispone a irse hasta que.

Lo atrapa una cadena de hielo trata de ver al responsable pero ve. Una Maou Con cara de preocupación

Serafal: Ise mi querido ise no te vaya aquí hay gente que te quiere yo te quiero te puedo hacer mi sirviente y no contestar antes Nadia más que ir

Mi amor

Con ello pone un poco de cosmos rompe la cadena y se dispone ha ir hasta que una esfera de destrucción lo hizo retroceder era.

Venelana Gremory

Y

Zeoticus Gremory

Venelana: Issei no dejaremos irte hasta que que estés casado con mi hija

Fin

.

.

.

.

Ññeee

Sigamos

Al ver eso empezó a arder sus cosmos y todos los de lo miraban con ojos WTF

Esa aura era fuerte

Más fuerte que ophis

Incluso la diosa dragona estaba hay viendo sunpoder..Opacado por ño

Issei: Por favor déjenme ir

Venelana : No hasta quee te cases con mi hija ella te necesita a su lado esta arrepentidas con las las demás chicas lo. Uqe te hicieron

Issei: no lo haré tengo tengo novia la amo

Con ellos Llega rías y ve al castaño pero escucha todo y dice

RIAS: lo siento ise pero no te dejare ir por favor vuelve a mi lado te lo ruego

Issei empezó a arder sus cosmos más al y duce lo siguiente

 **Plasma Relámpago**

Con .da un poderoso choque q noquea a las gremory y los demá .miran con temornpero hay algo que hizo Azazel le metio un cuchillo en la espalda y lo pateo

Azazel: lo siento Isei pero necesitamos que te quedes aquí

Venelana : lo hare mi siviente y lo tendré bajo custodia y vero que clase de poder tiene ese chico y iras a fondo

Serafal: no será posible yo lo llevaré y noe importa pelea .amado ise

Azazel: no seria eso yo lo llevaré. A grygory. Y investigare ese misterioso poder

Es una estupidez. Azazel se se escucha la voz de Michael

Michael: Yo lo llevaré al cielo ya que mi hermanita llama conellos ella y tendra hijos con ella

Mientras tanto nuestro castaño veí . .defender

Deseaba que su armadura estuve ahi

Pero no está

Se se dispuso ha huir pero lo agarro la maid peliplatina

Gracias: lo siento isei-sama pero es lo su bien entras tanto tendrá este sello que no tendrá su .dragon

Antes de que ponga .

Isei grita

ISEI; _**AMI SAGITARIO**_

En cuestió milisegundos apareció una armadura con ellas es de un centauro con alas

Un arco y una fleca

Se desprende y cubre al castaño al fianl. Todos lo veían armadura

Depsues el castañ

ISEI: _**DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO**_

 _ **METEOROS DE PEGASO**_

CON ESA TÉCNICA DEJO MUY HERIDOS HA TODO SE DISPUSO HA IR Y SE FUE

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ**

 **Muchas gracias por leer aún faltan más episodio épicos**

 **Una pregunta**

 **Quieren que Issei traíga la armadura de sagitario pero del clásico i del Lost canvas**

 **Gg**

 **Aquí Dante Sparda 200 se despide**

 **Gracias totales**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ha nuevo si ven ya tenía estás ideas por eso sacaré capítulos muy temprano o al día siguiente escribo otro capítulo es mi mente tan imaginativa lo tenía desde hace un mes pero lo he ido cambiando poco ha poco**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo**

 **No me pertenecen los personajes de Saint Seiya y DxD si no ha sus respectivos propietarios este solo es un fic comú**

 **Comenzamos**

Después de dejar ha los líderes he irse con las alas de Sagitario Issei ha pensado en todo lo sucedido el pensaba que lo entenderían y lo dejarían de todas libre de tomar sus desiciones

Pero todo fue de mal

Lo iban a encerrar en el Inframundo y casarlo a la fuerza con la Gremory y las demás

Eso lo dejo sin ideas

Aparte quién no desearía que su hija diera a luz un bebé con el aura de un dragón

Y no de cualquier dragon

El Sekiryuutei

El dragón celestial

Pero aparte lo desearan más por haber revelado su poder de caballero dorado

Es desconocido para ellos ese poder

Ellos pensaba que era de parte de draig

Un poder para matar a un dios

Superior a la diosa dragón Ophis

Piensa de que lo desearan para saber ese poder y

Investigar sobre la armadura de Sagitario

Eso sería catastrófico revelar

Athena

Los caballeros

Las armaduras

El santuario

El cosmos

.haría

Mientras volaba recordaba todo lo que pasó en su vida pasada

Y en su vida como demonio de gremory

 **Mientras tanto en el salón de las Fracciones**

Todos empezaban a despertar uno por uno

Ellos recordarán a cierto castaño que había llegado ha pedir su renuncia

Lo trataban de hacer de que se quedará

Pero cuando lo iban hacer reveló un poder desconocido

Vieron el Universo

Un Pegaso

Una estatua (era la de Athena en el santuario)

Vieron una aura muy poderosa

No tenían idea lo tenían hasta que dijo esas palabra

 _ **AMI SAGITARIO**_

Con ello llegó un estatua

Un centauro

Con alas

Pero era dorado

Una flecha y un arco

Se dividió en muchas partes y cubrieron al castaño con ello su aura explotó

Era muy poderoso

Y con ello solo escucharon unas últimas palabras del castaño

 _ **Dame tu fuerza pegaso**_

 _ **Meteoros de Pegaso**_

Con ello sintieron millones de golpes que los aturdió y los daños de gravedad

Despertaron muy adoloridos

Sirchez: "Quejándose" Rayos que pasó a nosotros

Azazel: de verdad no sé nada me golpearon millones de veces

Michael: tampoco no se

Y tampoco está Issei

Los demás se despertaron y estaban muy lastimados

Rías: ise ise dónde estás

Decía una pelirroja preocupada por su amado ex-peon

Al ya estaban de pie y curados ( por las lágrimas de fénix)

Se reagruparon y comenzaron a mandar a todos sus soldados .A buscar al castaño

Azazel: Que sería que el chico no haya echo es raro más su poder es superior a todos nosotros juntos

Nota del autor (recuerden que el cosmos es energía universal y es infinitamente alta más y lo pueden el cosmos con el séptimo sentido)

Michael: en realidad su aura más un ángel más que yo

Sirchez: aparte de esa armadura

Al poco rato llegaron los mensajeros de las facciones

Soldado: mi señor Lucifer encontré lo que pidió

Sirchez: esta bien entrega la información y retiraré a tus labores

Soldado: Con mucho gusto Maou-sama

Los líderes comenzaron a ver el reporte

Los investigadores encontraron una casualidad con la forma de la armadura.

Vieron que era una constelación

 **Sagitario**

Se quedaron muy confusos porque una armadura con un signo del zodiaco

Ellos se preguntaron y empezaban a discutir

 **Mientras tanto con el Clan gremory**

Todas las chicas estaban muy . ño ellas sabían .el momento que se quería ir pero algo pasó

Un poder

Armadura

Solo esperaban respuestas de los líderes con ello de que Issei ahora es el más buscado por las fracciones

Ellas pensaban en

Y como traerán a su bando de nuevo

muy dolidas por su error.

Lo amaban

Pero despué su traición de ellas.

Lo amaban como una Yandere

No es mentira

Usaban de todo para encontrar a su verdadero amor

Harían imposible para recuperarlo

Su amor hacia el castaño ya no era sano

Ellas pensaban incluso en secuestrarlo y atarlo y tenér

"Su final feliz con el "

Pero no era así

El había encontrado una novia

Ellas la trataban de encontrar y secuestrarla para así quedarse con su amado Issei

Pero no es posible ese sueño

Rías: ise ise ise ise ise ise ise ise deje a mi ise deje a mi ise dónde estás ise

Ella era más devastada que su lindo peón la haya dejado y de este alejando de su lado ella se decía que era una estúpida por dejar a su verdadero amor ir

Todas las demás estaban desvastadas

Por su amor verdadero su amigo

Incluso Kiba yuuto ests triste

Su amigo se vaya es muy triste su hida con ello pensaban regresarlo a su vida todos los demonios

Su Castaño por parte de las chicas

A su amigo de parte de los chicos

 **Regresamos con. Issei al llegar a su casa**

Luego luego cuando entro a su casa se quitó su armadura y se guardó en su Cloth

Subió ha su habitación y guardo todas sus cosas en maletas

El sabía que los demonios vendrán aquí tarde o temprano

Se dió un baño rápido metió todas sus cosa y comió algo

Desde un mes había alquilado un departamento que era desconocido para el clan gremory

Hay se iría ha quedar un tiempo y descubrir cómo salí de este prieto

Recordaba todo lo pasado incluso su situación con serfall , penemue, Gabriel

Flashback (Serafall)

Después de planeta el castaño irse con ello tomo más Oppai Dragón

Para juntar el dinero para irse y vivir un departamento y con Sasha

Con ello Serafall le pidió si hicieran un croosover entre ellos

Después de ellos la Maou empezó ha tener sentimientos por el castaño

Poco a poco se iva enamorando

En eso llegó ese día que se le hiban ha confesar

Serafall: Isei-chan puedes acompañarme un rato necesito enseñarte algo

Leviathan lo llevo atrás del vestuario

Isei: Levi-tan que me querías ense..

Pero fue interrumpido por los labios

Serafall: Issei - Chan espera quédate aquí se todo lo que pasaste y por eso tu actitud tu manera como eres

Me ido enamorando de ti Isei-chan

Issei: Levi-tan por favor déjeme

Mientras se quitaba a la Maou

Issei: lo siento pero ya tengo novia y la amo demasiado y no seré infiel

Mientras el castaño se aleja

La Maou pensaba

Serafall:"Quien es la perra que ya tiene a Isei-chan -.- la investigare nadie me alejara de Isei-chan " lo piensa meintras se marchaba del lugar

 **Fin flashback**

 **Flashback (penemue)**

(Ya sabe lo que digo,)

Penemue estaba demasiado enamorada de isei-kun

Ella al principio lo veía como

pasar del tiempo empezó ha encontrar sentimientos por el

Era amable , respetuoso, cariñoso

Con ello le empezó ha amar en secreto pero no quería acercar

Por pena

Si era penosas

 **Fin flashback**

 **Flashback ( Gabriel)**

(De nuevo)

Al final Gabriel la más fuerte y bella de todo el cielo

Un cuerpo envidiado de mucha mujeres un mujer muy bella

Pura

Dedicada

Amorosa

Tenia cierto apego a ño

Incluso tenía pósters de Oppai Dragón en su recamara

Fotos de el

Imágenes de el.

Todo sus horarios

Comida

Sueño

Todo. Lo demás

Era una acosadora de nivel Dios

Pero lo amaba con todo lo que tenía ella

Lo amaba en secreto

Siempre iva de noche ha ver ha isei-kun dormido y querer que el la amaba

Y deseaba estar a su lado

 **Fin flashback**

Con ello Issei sale de su casa y habla de su teléfono a Sasha que saldrá tiempo y no regresar en un no se preocupe

A par de metros de ahí salía una figura

Una figura con un cosmos alto poderoso

Lleno de muerte

El rey del Inframundo

Hades(Saint Seiya)

Venía porque sintió el cosmos de aquel insecto

Que lo había herido de gravedad

Pegaso

 **Mientras tanto Issei**

Nuestro castaño IVA caminado hasta que sintió un cosmos que no sienio desde hace un largo tiempo

Issei:!HADESSSSS

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Con ello termina el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Encerio**_

 _ **El enfrentamiento**_

 _ **Pegaso vs Hades**_

 _ **Algo más**_

 _ **Aparecerá en otro capítulo un caballero de Athena**_

 _ **El inmortal**_

 _ **Aquel visto el mismo infierno**_

 _ **Fénix**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo aquí el capítulo**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya este es fanfiction fanfiction ordinario**

 **Comenzando**

 _ **3 Issei vs Hades**_

ISSE: **Hadeees**

Él pensaba que era un idiota

Un idiota

Al Revelar sus cosmos sabría que los dioses lo podrían sentir aún desde muchas dimensiones lejos incluso Hades

Lo reconoció no sabía cómo lo había reconocido

Hades ya viene

Al pensar en ello se vistió con .de Sagitario

Nota del autor ( la armadura de sagitario de Issei será la de clásico

Perdón anti -fanboy pero

aparecerán las armaduras divinas y no me gustaron la forma divina de las demás incluso. Alucarzero espero que entiendas mejor el episodio )

Otra nota del autor ( se qué subo tres capítulos seguidos porque ya lo tenía planeado y si no les gusta comentar si los capítulos los saco rápido o lento aparte este ya lo tenía en mente así que hoy son los 3 incluso desearan que saque el 4 pronto lo sabrán al final del cap)

Al terminar de ponerse la armadura comenzó a volar hacia el lugar donde estaba el cosmos de Hades

 **Mientras tanto en el salón de las facciones**

Todos empezaban a sentir un poder.

Más poderoso que el de Issei mas

No podía ser

Ese poder olía a muerte, dolor , agonía

Sirchez:que es este poder inmenso "lo decía con mucho miedo era muy superior a ellos "

Michael: No se sabrá pero por el olor a muerte es un enemigo

 **Mientras tanto con las gremory**

Koneko por ser nekomata siente el poder de Hades y comienzan a desmayarse

Rías: koneko " corre a sostener a la Loli peliblanca

Koneko: huele

Huele

Muerte

Terror

Amargura

Odio

Dolor

"Lo decía con mucho miedo y en estado de shock"

Por haber sentido el poder de Hades)

Rías : akeno organiza a las demás

Akeno: Hai bucho

Todos se comienzan a preparar para enfrentarse a ese poder inmenso

 **Mientras tanto con el equipo de Vali Hakoruuko**

Kuroka la nekomata mayor empieza ha tararear del poder de Hades

(Mencionado anteriormente dice lo mismo que koneko)

Se desmaya

Vali: ehh kuroka despierta floja despierta

Albion: escucha

Vali: que quieras Albion

Albion: un mayor al del .Es muy poderoso

Vali: jaja que bien alguien poderoso espero que esté.mi rival en ese lugar y probar el Hakoruuko más fuerte lo tiempos

(Como todos sabemos es su peor decisión ya todos sabemos cómo termina)

Vali: le fay , Arthur, Bikou alistense salimos en 5 minutos

Bikou: Porque "responde de mala gana"

Vali: Albion ha detectado un inmenso poder necesitamos ir investigar, y si es necesario pelear con el .inmenso poder

Con ello y abren un portal para ir al destinatario de Hades

 **Salida de la ciudad con Issei**

Issei quien llega rápido con las alas de Sagitario empieza a buscar a Hades con ello con su armadura puesta empieza su cosmos

En llega vali y ve ha isei

Vali: Mi rival con que estás aquí sabes quien tiene ese poder ?

Pero al preguntarle nota a Issei cambiado

Más maduro

Más fuerte

Más poderoso

traía una armadura dorada

Vali: y después me explicaras sobre esa armadura acaso es un balance breaker " pregunta Vali interesado en esa armadura"

Issei: Nada de eso vali y no se si decirte

Lo decía por desconfianza ya que si le dice sobre (de todo Saint Seiya)

Irá a decirles a los líderes de la fracciones

No sería nada bueno que descubran de el

 **Mientras tanto con los líderes de la fracciones**

Ellos habían llegado ahí de inmediato empezaron a buscar el responsable de ese aura tan poderosa

Hasta que

Ellos no se podían mover

Ni siquiera Ophis

Sintieron un escalofrío

Luego vieron ha una persona

Tenía el cabello negro

Unos ojos negros sin vida

decía te mataré de la peor manera posible

todos estaban sorprendidos por su poder

Sirchez: Yo el Maou del Inframundo te arrestaremos y responderá todas nuestras preguntas acerca de usted" lo decía con un tono de miedo"

Hades: Mph ustedes seres inferiores no podrán hacerme nada ustedes serán juzgados y exterminados por Hades el rey del Inframundo, un Dios

Con ello todos se quedaron sin habla Era Hades

Un Dios del Inframundo

Hades : tu "señala a sirchez" te haces llamar gobernador del Inframundo ja

Incluso me das lastima por tu poder.débil e insignificante entonces tosos morirán

En eso aparece un resplandor cubre todo el área al bajar el brillo vieron ha Hades con una armadura más obscura que la noche

Hades: han sellado su destino hoy morirán

Todos empezaron a concertar poder y arrojarlo contra Hades en eso

Sirchez mando una esfera de destrucción con todo su poder

Pero

Hades solo levantó su mano e disolvió el ataque

Todos tenían miedo

Un dios disolvió un ataque del Maou más fuerte; incluso otro Dios tendría problema en controlarlo el la destrucción

Pero el no es un dios de ese universo

Hades: Si esto es tu poder es insignificante y débil

,morirá osar atacar a un Dios "empieza a elevar su cosmos "

Todos empezaron a con todo su poder

Pero Hades ni se inmuta y solo alza su mano consentirá un poco de su poder lo libera a todos muy violentamente al suelo

Todos de nuevo están asustados por su poder los derrotó con solo un aumento de su poder

Hades: ese es todo su poder son patéticos

Recuerden que nosotros los dioses somos seres superiores sus patéticos ataque no funcionaran

Hades : Mueran

El ataque iva dirigido hacia el grupo gremory

Cerraron los ojos en su final

Pero

Algo pasó no llego en ello se dieron cuenta unas .las cubría

Era isse

Ellas estaban impresionadas su amado Issei las había salvado

Isei: aunque las haya salvado no cambia nada

Dijo eso el castañ a las gremory

Hades: Mortal he sentido ese poder antes dime quien eres y porque traes una armadura dorada

Dice Hades con un poco de enojo ese es el poder de Pegaso

ISSEi: oh Hades tu eres el Dios del Inframundo déjame presentarme

SOY HYODOH ISSEI DE SAGITARIO

O MEJOR DICHO EN MI VIDA PASADA

SEIYA DE PEGASO

CABALLERO DE ATHENA

Lo dijo con tono de voz alto impresiónando a los demas pero tenían varias preguntas

Quien era Seiya

Que es de vida pasada

Porque era un caballero de Athena

Con ello Hades estalló de irá aumentando su poder

Hades.: Reconozco ese poder tu Pegaso te recuerdo así que has reencarnado esta vez me asegurare que no vuelvas a re reencarnar

Dijo esto con ira

ISSEi : Meteoros de Pegaso

Con eso ISSEi mando meteoros pero Hades los detuvo fácilmente

Hades: aunque hayas encontrado tu poder aún sigues siendo inferior a un Dios

Isei: recuerda cual es mi sobrenombre en mi vida pasada

Le grita el castaño que hizo que Hades se enojara

Isei: si en mi vida pasada era apodado

 _ **EL ASESINÓ DE DIOSES**_

Eso dejo sorprendidos a enserio ISSEi hizo esas hazañas matar a un dios eso era imposible sin ninguna. Sacred gear

Pero recordaron que dijo" vida pasada"

Al final isei mando otros meteoros que Hades interceptó y los regreso a isei haciendolo gritar y preocupando a los demas

Rías:ise

Grito al ver ha ise en el suelo

Hades:recuerda pegaso que los tus ataques que me mandes regresaran Ati más fuerte

Issei se levanta y comienza a cargar sus mayor ataque

ISSEi:todos ustedes corran vayanse de aquí

Con eso arroja su ataque

Issei: _**PUÑO ATÓMICO**_

Con ello hace retroceder a Hades pero le devuelve el ataque lastimando lo de gravedad y le rompe un ala de sagitario que isei se estamos en el cielo y comienza a sangrar

Con ello todos comienza a correr para atender al castaño pero los ataca Hades y al suelo

Hades: pegaso inútil de tu parte mandar todo tu poder mmph si eres la reencarnación del pegaso anterior los humanos cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez

En eso akeno le grita

Akeno: si pero el lo hace para proteger lo que el ama y lo hace todo

Mientras eso Rías lo agarra

Rías : ise no te vayas no me dejes ise mi amor

Dice llorando con ello Hades les manda otro ataque y los vuela lejos del issei mientras él se acerca empuñando su espada

Hades: pegaso una vez que acabe contigo ni siquiera Athena te podrá salvar jamás volverás a rencarnar

Pero en eso isei se levanta y dice

Isei:aún crees que me matarás muy fácilmente

Lo dice escupiendo sangre

Empieza a sacar su arco y una flecha mientras todos lo veían impresionados con ese ataque hubiera muerto se levanta

ISEI: NO DEJARE ESTE LUGAR NO LO HARE PROTEJO TODO LO MIO AUN SI TENGO QUE SACRIFICARME Y MORIR NO NO DEJARÉ

TENGO QUE REGRESAR AL SANTUARIO

PROTEGER A ATHENA

PROTEGER A SASHA

VER POR MIS SERES QUERIDOS

MIS PADRES

MI

MI PROMESA DE PROTEGER A SAORI

Con ello Hades anda un ataque mientras el castaño lo recibe el arco y aumenta su poder

Isei:

TE DERROTARE AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA

SOY ISSEI DE SAGITARIO

UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Con eso hay un terminar esta isei pero hay algo

Su arco ha cambiado es mas brillante má y aumenta su cosmos

Hades: no puede ser concentrates tu poder con mi ataque en tu arco para así hacer tu arco divino

Con .presentes estaban sorprendidos. En estaba una energía casi igual al .hades

Isei:te dije que haría lo que fuera por proteger todo lo que quiero aún haciendo una estupidez y vida

Hades : pues entonces muere en vano

ataque . su flecha colisionan entre ellas pero ISSEi ardió todo el cosmos que podía y ganó contra el poder de Hades ahora la fecha se dirigía a l dios

Hades intento hacer una barrera de cosmos pero cuando la flecha impactó la atravesó con facilidad IVA contra Hades le rozó haciéndolo sangrar en mucho pero la flecha seguía su curso impacto en una montaña ó haciendo una explosión que destruyó toda la zona que era grande

Ahora todos que estaban dentro de un gran cráter cuerina a Hades sangrando y dijo

Hades: te maldito pegaso aún en esta era volviste a hacerlo

De ahí el se teletransporto al Inframundo (el de Saint Seiya)

Mientras tanto ISSEi no pudo más y cayó desmayado lo único que escucho fue

Todos: ISSE

 **Timeskip 3 días después**

Nuestro caballero comenzaba a despertarse sentía dolor pero ya no tanto pero estaba en un cuarto

Un cuarto lleno de mangas , cosplay, animes

(Si es el cuarto de Rías)

Despertó un no encontraba su escuchó la puerta abrir y vio a Grafía

Grafía:Issei-sama que bien que ya despertó me gustaría acompañarme con Sirchez-sama

Con ello se empezó a acercar pero cargaba un poco de cosmos en su dedo

ISSEi: si Grafía-chan

En eso disparó un pequeño plasma relá .a grafía

ISSEi: lo siento no confío en ustedes.

Puso ha grafía en la cama y se dispuso.a buscar su armadura durante toda la mansión

Al llegar a la sala principal la veía aparatos , computadoras ,mangas ecchi

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver .A Los.líderes de las Fracciones estudiando la armadura de sagitario.

Sirchez:Azazel , Ajuka tienen noticias sobre la armadura

Azazel:déjame decirte que no pero empieza a elevar una aura poderosa

Ajuka:es el mismo poder en ISSEi verdad

Michael : si es cierto pero porque es dorada es eso

En eso se notó un poder crecer.

ISSEi:dejen mi armadura

Azazel:lo siento issei pero necesito sacar toda la información de esa armadura al ver tiene un aura que la hace como si tuviera

Issei:vida verdad como si viviera

Ajuka: conque eso verdad ahora nos esto y tu poder

ISSEi: no lo haré *intenta atacar pero se siente muy cansado*

Michael: ha estás cansado pues ha eso te pusimos sellos que hacen que estés sin energías

En ello llegan los demás

Venelana:ahora responderlas todas nuestras dudas y de acaso de una vez se arregla tu boda con mi hija

Zeoticus: ISSEi lamento esto que te quedes aquí y sería que te cases con Rías y dar tu poder. fracciones

ISSEi: no lo haré nunca

Sirchez : no escapadas este vez

En eso Ravel pheonix crea un muro de fuego que no deja que ISSEi escape

Ravel: iisei-sama usted vendra y se quedará o el poder dime un pheonix

En este cuando se acercaban oyeron una voz

Voz desconocida:Así que que un fénix supo que e vergüenza llamarte fénix

En eso todos se quedan viendo

Ravel : quien eres muestrate

Voz desconocida:con gusto

Con eso ó un poder casi igual al de ISSEi pero

Ardía en llamas

De ahí surgio un ave en llamas

Un fénix

Voz desconocida: soy el hombre que ha visto el infierno Connie propios ojos

El inmortal

La bestia en fuego

 _ **Ikki: Ikki de fénix**_

 _ **Corte con esto capitulo jejeje pues hoy publique 3 capítulos seguidos me gusta que me den revises es mi inspiración y mejora**_

 _ **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Gracias totales**_

 _ **PD. Ikki tendrá u harem esperen eso.4 capítulo**_

 _ **3 Issei vs Hades**_

ISSE: **Hadeees**

Él pensaba que era un idiota

Un idiota

Al Revelar sus cosmos sabría que los dioses lo podrían sentir aún desde muchas dimensiones lejos incluso Hades

Lo reconoció no sabía cómo lo había reconocido

Hades ya viene

Al pensar en ello se vistió con .de Sagitario

Nota del autor ( la armadura de sagitario de Issei será la de clásico

Perdón anti -fanboy pero

aparecerán las armaduras divinas y no me gustaron la forma divina de las demás incluso. Alucarzero espero que entiendas mejor el episodio )

Otra nota del autor ( se qué subo tres capítulos seguidos porque ya lo tenía planeado y si no les gusta comentar si los capítulos los saco rápido o lento aparte este ya lo tenía en mente así que hoy son los 3 incluso desearan que saque el 4 pronto lo sabrán al final del cap)

Al terminar de ponerse la armadura comenzó a volar hacia el lugar donde estaba el cosmos de Hades

 **Mientras tanto en el salón de las facciones**

Todos empezaban a sentir un poder.

Más poderoso que el de Issei mas

No podía ser

Ese poder olía a muerte, dolor , agonía

Sirchez:que es este poder inmenso "lo decía con mucho miedo era muy superior a ellos "

Michael: No se sabrá pero por el olor a muerte es un enemigo

 **Mientras tanto con las gremory**

Koneko por ser nekomata siente el poder de Hades y comienzan a desmayarse

Rías: koneko " corre a sostener a la Loli peliblanca

Koneko: huele

Huele

Muerte

Terror

Amargura

Odio

Dolor

"Lo decía con mucho miedo y en estado de shock"

Por haber sentido el poder de Hades)

Rías : akeno organiza a las demás

Akeno: Hai bucho

Todos se comienzan a preparar para enfrentarse a ese poder inmenso

 **Mientras tanto con el equipo de Vali Hakoruuko**

Kuroka la nekomata mayor empieza ha tararear del poder de Hades

(Mencionado anteriormente dice lo mismo que koneko)

Se desmaya

Vali: ehh kuroka despierta floja despierta

Albion: escucha

Vali: que quieras Albion

Albion: un mayor al del .Es muy poderoso

Vali: jaja que bien alguien poderoso espero que esté.mi rival en ese lugar y probar el Hakoruuko más fuerte lo tiempos

(Como todos sabemos es su peor decisión ya todos sabemos cómo termina)

Vali: le fay , Arthur, Bikou alistense salimos en 5 minutos

Bikou: Porque "responde de mala gana"

Vali: Albion ha detectado un inmenso poder necesitamos ir investigar, y si es necesario pelear con el .inmenso poder

Con ello y abren un portal para ir al destinatario de Hades

 **Salida de la ciudad con Issei**

Issei quien llega rápido con las alas de Sagitario empieza a buscar a Hades con ello con su armadura puesta empieza su cosmos

En llega vali y ve ha isei

Vali: Mi rival con que estás aquí sabes quien tiene ese poder ?

Pero al preguntarle nota a Issei cambiado

Más maduro

Más fuerte

Más poderoso

traía una armadura dorada

Vali: y después me explicaras sobre esa armadura acaso es un balance breaker " pregunta Vali interesado en esa armadura"

Issei: Nada de eso vali y no se si decirte

Lo decía por desconfianza ya que si le dice sobre (de todo Saint Seiya)

Irá a decirles a los líderes de la fracciones

No sería nada bueno que descubran de el

 **Mientras tanto con los líderes de la fracciones**

Ellos habían llegado ahí de inmediato empezaron a buscar el responsable de ese aura tan poderosa

Hasta que

Ellos no se podían mover

Ni siquiera Ophis

Sintieron un escalofrío

Luego vieron ha una persona

Tenía el cabello negro

Unos ojos negros sin vida

decía te mataré de la peor manera posible

todos estaban sorprendidos por su poder

Sirchez: Yo el Maou del Inframundo te arrestaremos y responderá todas nuestras preguntas acerca de usted" lo decía con un tono de miedo"

Hades: Mph ustedes seres inferiores no podrán hacerme nada ustedes serán juzgados y exterminados por Hades el rey del Inframundo, un Dios

Con ello todos se quedaron sin habla Era Hades

Un Dios del Inframundo

Hades : tu "señala a sirchez" te haces llamar gobernador del Inframundo ja

Incluso me das lastima por tu poder.débil e insignificante entonces tosos morirán

En eso aparece un resplandor cubre todo el área al bajar el brillo vieron ha Hades con una armadura más obscura que la noche

Hades: han sellado su destino hoy morirán

Todos empezaron a concertar poder y arrojarlo contra Hades en eso

Sirchez mando una esfera de destrucción con todo su poder

Pero

Hades solo levantó su mano e disolvió el ataque

Todos tenían miedo

Un dios disolvió un ataque del Maou más fuerte; incluso otro Dios tendría problema en controlarlo el la destrucción

Pero el no es un dios de ese universo

Hades: Si esto es tu poder es insignificante y débil

,morirá osar atacar a un Dios "empieza a elevar su cosmos "

Todos empezaron a con todo su poder

Pero Hades ni se inmuta y solo alza su mano consentirá un poco de su poder lo libera a todos muy violentamente al suelo

Todos de nuevo están asustados por su poder los derrotó con solo un aumento de su poder

Hades: ese es todo su poder son patéticos

Recuerden que nosotros los dioses somos seres superiores sus patéticos ataque no funcionaran

Hades : Mueran

El ataque iva dirigido hacia el grupo gremory

Cerraron los ojos en su final

Pero

Algo pasó no llego en ello se dieron cuenta unas .las cubría

Era isse

Ellas estaban impresionadas su amado Issei las había salvado

Isei: aunque las haya salvado no cambia nada

Dijo eso el castañ a las gremory

Hades: Mortal he sentido ese poder antes dime quien eres y porque traes una armadura dorada

Dice Hades con un poco de enojo ese es el poder de Pegaso

ISSEi: oh Hades tu eres el Dios del Inframundo déjame presentarme

SOY HYODOH ISSEI DE SAGITARIO

O MEJOR DICHO EN MI VIDA PASADA

SEIYA DE PEGASO

CABALLERO DE ATHENA

Lo dijo con tono de voz alto impresiónando a los demas pero tenían varias preguntas

Quien era Seiya

Que es de vida pasada

Porque era un caballero de Athena

Con ello Hades estalló de irá aumentando su poder

Hades.: Reconozco ese poder tu Pegaso te recuerdo así que has reencarnado esta vez me asegurare que no vuelvas a re reencarnar

Dijo esto con ira

ISSEi : Meteoros de Pegaso

Con eso ISSEi mando meteoros pero Hades los detuvo fácilmente

Hades: aunque hayas encontrado tu poder aún sigues siendo inferior a un Dios

Isei: recuerda cual es mi sobrenombre en mi vida pasada

Le grita el castaño que hizo que Hades se enojara

Isei: si en mi vida pasada era apodado

 _ **EL ASESINÓ DE DIOSES**_

Eso dejo sorprendidos a enserio ISSEi hizo esas hazañas matar a un dios eso era imposible sin ninguna. Sacred gear

Pero recordaron que dijo" vida pasada"

Al final isei mando otros meteoros que Hades interceptó y los regreso a isei haciendolo gritar y preocupando a los demas

Rías:ise

Grito al ver ha ise en el suelo

Hades:recuerda pegaso que los tus ataques que me mandes regresaran Ati más fuerte

Issei se levanta y comienza a cargar sus mayor ataque

ISSEi:todos ustedes corran vayanse de aquí

Con eso arroja su ataque

Issei: _**PUÑO ATÓMICO**_

Con ello hace retroceder a Hades pero le devuelve el ataque lastimando lo de gravedad y le rompe un ala de sagitario que isei se estamos en el cielo y comienza a sangrar

Con ello todos comienza a correr para atender al castaño pero los ataca Hades y al suelo

Hades: pegaso inútil de tu parte mandar todo tu poder mmph si eres la reencarnación del pegaso anterior los humanos cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez

En eso akeno le grita

Akeno: si pero el lo hace para proteger lo que el ama y lo hace todo

Mientras eso Rías lo agarra

Rías : ise no te vayas no me dejes ise mi amor

Dice llorando con ello Hades les manda otro ataque y los vuela lejos del issei mientras él se acerca empuñando su espada

Hades: pegaso una vez que acabe contigo ni siquiera Athena te podrá salvar jamás volverás a rencarnar

Pero en eso isei se levanta y dice

Isei:aún crees que me matarás muy fácilmente

Lo dice escupiendo sangre

Empieza a sacar su arco y una flecha mientras todos lo veían impresionados con ese ataque hubiera muerto se levanta

ISEI: NO DEJARE ESTE LUGAR NO LO HARE PROTEJO TODO LO MIO AUN SI TENGO QUE SACRIFICARME Y MORIR NO NO DEJARÉ

TENGO QUE REGRESAR AL SANTUARIO

PROTEGER A ATHENA

PROTEGER A SASHA

VER POR MIS SERES QUERIDOS

MIS PADRES

MI

MI PROMESA DE PROTEGER A SAORI

Con ello Hades anda un ataque mientras el castaño lo recibe el arco y aumenta su poder

Isei:

TE DERROTARE AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA

SOY ISSEI DE SAGITARIO

UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Con eso hay un terminar esta isei pero hay algo

Su arco ha cambiado es mas brillante má y aumenta su cosmos

Hades: no puede ser concentrates tu poder con mi ataque en tu arco para así hacer tu arco divino

Con .presentes estaban sorprendidos. En estaba una energía casi igual al .hades

Isei:te dije que haría lo que fuera por proteger todo lo que quiero aún haciendo una estupidez y vida

Hades : pues entonces muere en vano

ataque . su flecha colisionan entre ellas pero ISSEi ardió todo el cosmos que podía y ganó contra el poder de Hades ahora la fecha se dirigía a l dios

Hades intento hacer una barrera de cosmos pero cuando la flecha impactó la atravesó con facilidad IVA contra Hades le rozó haciéndolo sangrar en mucho pero la flecha seguía su curso impacto en una montaña ó haciendo una explosión que destruyó toda la zona que era grande

Ahora todos que estaban dentro de un gran cráter cuerina a Hades sangrando y dijo

Hades: te maldito pegaso aún en esta era volviste a hacerlo

De ahí el se teletransporto al Inframundo (el de Saint Seiya)

Mientras tanto ISSEi no pudo más y cayó desmayado lo único que escucho fue

Todos: ISSE

 **Timeskip 3 días después**

Nuestro caballero comenzaba a despertarse sentía dolor pero ya no tanto pero estaba en un cuarto

Un cuarto lleno de mangas , cosplay, animes

(Si es el cuarto de Rías)

Despertó un no encontraba su escuchó la puerta abrir y vio a Grafía

Grafía:Issei-sama que bien que ya despertó me gustaría acompañarme con Sirchez-sama

Con ello se empezó a acercar pero cargaba un poco de cosmos en su dedo

ISSEi: si Grafía-chan

En eso disparó un pequeño plasma relá .a grafía

ISSEi: lo siento no confío en ustedes.

Puso ha grafía en la cama y se dispuso.a buscar su armadura durante toda la mansión

Al llegar a la sala principal la veía aparatos , computadoras ,mangas ecchi

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver .A Los.líderes de las Fracciones estudiando la armadura de sagitario.

Sirchez:Azazel , Ajuka tienen noticias sobre la armadura

Azazel:déjame decirte que no pero empieza a elevar una aura poderosa

Ajuka:es el mismo poder en ISSEi verdad

Michael : si es cierto pero porque es dorada es eso

En eso se notó un poder crecer.

ISSEi:dejen mi armadura

Azazel:lo siento issei pero necesito sacar toda la información de esa armadura al ver tiene un aura que la hace como si tuviera

Issei:vida verdad como si viviera

Ajuka: conque eso verdad ahora nos esto y tu poder

ISSEi: no lo haré *intenta atacar pero se siente muy cansado*

Michael: ha estás cansado pues ha eso te pusimos sellos que hacen que estés sin energías

En ello llegan los demás

Venelana:ahora responderlas todas nuestras dudas y de acaso de una vez se arregla tu boda con mi hija

Zeoticus: ISSEi lamento esto que te quedes aquí y sería que te cases con Rías y dar tu poder. fracciones

ISSEi: no lo haré nunca

Sirchez : no escapadas este vez

En eso Ravel pheonix crea un muro de fuego que no deja que ISSEi escape

Ravel: iisei-sama usted vendra y se quedará o el poder dime un pheonix

En este cuando se acercaban oyeron una voz

Voz desconocida:Así que que un fénix supo que e vergüenza llamarte fénix

En eso todos se quedan viendo

Ravel : quien eres muestrate

Voz desconocida:con gusto

Con eso ó un poder casi igual al de ISSEi pero

Ardía en llamas

De ahí surgio un ave en llamas

Un fénix

Voz desconocida: soy el hombre que ha visto el infierno Connie propios ojos

El inmortal

La bestia en fuego

 _ **Ikki: Ikki de fénix**_

 _ **Corte con esto capitulo jejeje pues hoy publique 3 capítulos seguidos me gusta que me den revises es mi inspiración y mejora**_

 _ **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Gracias totales**_

 _ **PD. Ikki tendrá u harem esperen eso.4 capítulo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo en mi historia jeje aquí daré explicaciones , en primer lugar Hades no venía con todo su poder solo un poco más de la mitad segundo Ikki tendra harem es el único que no tiene pareja aparte las chicas aún decido en ello me ayuda antifanboy tercero las chicas gremory no tendrán el perdón de Issei aunque lo quieran no y si no están de acuerdo los invito a dejar de leer el fanfiction cuarto ya me he decidido las técnicas de issei serán**

 **Lightning Plasma (Plasma Relámpago):** **El usuario concentra su cosmos en su puño y golpea con el, enviando un millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz.**

 **Flashover** **(Furasshuōbā,** **フラッシュオーバー** **, Destrucción Total) es una técnica de** **Aiolos (Alterno)** **, quien Primero con la mano extendida hacia arriba lanza el** **Lightning Plasma** **para luego miles de rayos choquen entre si y emitan chispas destructivas.**

 **Arc Plasma** **(Ākupurazuma,** **アークプラズマ** **, Arco de Plasma) es una técnica de** **Aiolos (Alterno)** **, quien Primero con el brazo derecho extendida hacia arriba y con el izquierdo apoya contra el derecho concentra todas las chispas del** **Flashover** **para luego concentrar los miles de rayos en una esfera.**

 **Lightning Flame** **(Raitoningu-en,** **ライトニング炎** **, Flama Relámpago) es una técnica de** **Aiolos (Alterno)** **, quien Primero con los brazos extendidos hacia el centro lanza que concentro todas las chispas del** **Arc Plasma** **para luego crear un aro y luego lanzarlo contra el oponente que lo envuelven, que exceden el limite del poder del rayo, que producen chispas que proporcionan descargas y estas producen llamas de alto voltaje que destruyen el cuerpo del oponente**

 **Lightning Bolt:** _ **(**_ _ **ライトニング・ボルト**_ _ **, Raitoningu Boruto):**_ **Una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos, de gran poder destructivo. Se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el oponente. Se manifiesta como un destello proveniente del puño de** **Aiolia** **, elevado a la altura de su hombro.**

 **Aiolia** **golpea al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola o cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz. Se trata de una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos o energía, de gran poder destructivo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el adversar**

 **en:**

 **Lightning Implosion** **(** **雷光爆縮** **(** **ライトニング・インプロージヨン** **), raitoningu inpurōjon, Implosión de Relámpago) es una técnica de** **Aiolos (Alterno)** **, quien Primero concentra una gran cantidad de cosmos de rayo formando una esfera de rayo que viene después de** **Lightning Bolt** **para luego choquen entre si que emitan chispas destructivas que prosigue a** **Lightning Telios** **.**

 **Lightning Telios** **(** **ライトニングテリオス** **, Raitoninguteriosu, El Limite Maximo Rayo) es una técnica de** **Aiolos (Alterno)** **, quien Primero comprime un rayo formando una esfera de rayo en su mano izquierda que eleva al maximo limite del rayo que viene después de** **Lightning Implosion** **para luego golpea al oponente con el rayo liberando una gran presion electrica que es capas de perforar el cuerpo del oponente para que se desangre.**

 **Meteoro de Pegaso** **(** **ペガサス流星拳** **,** _ **Pegasasu Ryūsei Ken**_ **?** **)** **[1]** **: Técnica de combate básica que aprendió** **Seiya de Pegaso** **de su instructora, la** **Silver Saint** **femenina** **Marin de Águila** **, durante su entrenamiento de seis años dentro del** **Santuario de Atenea** **en Grecia. Es una variante del ataque** **Ryūsei Ken** **(** _ **Puños de Meteoro**_ **). Seiya efectúa este ataque fulminante mediante el incendio su** **cosmos** **, y desde su puño o pie, proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la** **barrera del sonido** **(** _ **MACH**_ **). Estos aumentan en número y velocidad dependiendo del nivel de intensidad del cosmos, y a medida del progreso logran evolucionar acercándose cada vez más a la velocidad de la luz. Antes de realizar esta técnica de manera efectiva, Seiya realiza una serie de movimientos de brazo, trazando la** **constelación de Pegasus** **mientras incendia su cosmos.**

 **Pegasus Suisei Ken (** **ペガサス** **彗星** **拳** **, Pegasus Suisei Ken, Golpe de Cometa de Pegaso)** **es la técnica suprema de Seiya, donde reúne todo el poder de los Meteoros en un solo golpe de gran potencia capaz de mandar a volar a cualquier guerrero que se encuentre en su trayectoria.**

 **ello espero que el es guste el capítulo por último modificare el capítulo**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 4 El aleteo del fénix**

Depues de su dura batalla contra Hades el Dios del Inframundo nuestro castaño cayó desmayado

 **Timeskipe 3 días después**

Issei se iva levantando poco a poco tenía mucho dolor de cabeza después de lo ocurrido comenzó a levantarse , al mirar si entorno pudo ver que la habitación era lujosa pero con un pequeño detalle

Había varios mangas , animes, cosplay, muchas cartas de amor para issei , varias fotos de el , sus horarios de comida, escuela etc….

Con ello issei se asustó, alguien lo acosaba pero algo que no se pudo dar cuenta es que alguien más estaba en la habitación

Era más ni menos que Rías Gremory

Issei pudo sentir su presencia se quedó pálido intento voltear al verla le dio un escalofrío ello estaba mirandolo muy seductora mente en ello vio varias fotos de el y Sasha

O lo que quedaba se veía arrancada y reemplazada por una la pelirroja y las fotos de Sasha están cuy de cuchillos y rostro de poder de destrucción

Rias estaba muy feliz en este momento SU issei estaba con ella y la pelirroja pensaba en cómo hacer que issei se quedará a su lado por toda la enternidad pero en cambio lo que no se tenía cuenta es que había más personas eran los padres de Rías , sirchez con grafía, y todo el grupo gremory , Michael

Issei al darse cuenta intento escapar pero algo lo detenía comenzaba a cansarse y no podía estar en pie se trató de levantar pero se sentía muy pesado incluso más todos lo veían en el suelo.

Michael: vaya isse-kun no te puedes parar eso se debe porque mientras estabas dormido te los pusimos así que no busques no tienes escapatoria nos romo tiempo y muchos sellos , tu poder es muy grande

Sirchez: issei-kun ahora te sentaras y nos dirá acerca de ese aura , de ese Seiya y porque dices que tienes una vida pasada

Zeoticus:vamos issei ten confianza aparte ya que serás mi yerno quiero saber el poder que van a heredar mis nietos

Venelana:si ISSEi ese poder es más fuerte y nunca lo revelarse ahora tienes que responder estás preguntas

Rías:ise por favor negocia aparte nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre solo tu y yo

Akeno: bucho quiso decir de todas nosotras *lo decía mientras que las demás las miraban con ojos amenazadores*

Koneko: issei-senpai vuelva con nosotros tendremos nuestras consultas de quiere senpai

Xenovia:si issei-kun aparte has liberado un poder desconocido y fuerte tengamos bebés ahora mismo y ellos serán más fuerte

Asia: issei-san por favor estamos arrepentidas lo quiero tanto snif snif

Con ello el caballero se sintió muy mal quería perdonar las pero no quería volver con. Ellas aparte solo lo draig y por el poder del cosmos

Issei: no las perdonó aparte si tengo novia y la amo déjenme vivir en paz solo quería paz

Venelana:lo siento pero estamos arreglando la boda con mi hija te convertirás en un Gremory y nos darás nietos con ese poder

Issei: en primera no se llama poder se llama **Cosmos** * dijo eso es castaño al decirlo se tapo la boca*

Sirchez : con que cosmos interesante dinos mas

Con ello es castaño se queda callado.

En eso Michael se acercó y le puso un sello mientras tanto todos lo veía que hizo

Michael: con este sello lo hará decir la verdad

Mientras issei no sentía nada

(Recuerden que los caballeros están preparados mentalmente )

Así que pensó en decir varias cosas así que los siguió el juego

Sirchez:así que issei-kun que es el Cosmos

Issei: el cosmos es una fuente de energía esa nos da muchas utilidades proviene del universo sería que nosotros tenemos un pequeño universo dentro de nosotros aparte es ilimitado infinito y lo puedo crecer mas

Al terminar de decidir eso todos estaban sorprendidos ese cosmos era infinito

Venelana:que poder tiene el cosmos

Issei: es nuestro poder nos permite hacer técnicas muy poderosas incluso nuestro poder de destrucción

Al decir eso la matriarca se sorprendió

Zeoticus:que poder de destrucción tienen

Issei: nosotros fácilmente podemos desintegrar personas a destecion atómico si quisiera los destruiría solo dejaría átomos

. de la destrucción del clan bael era molecular pero atómico era mucho

ISSEi:aparte lo puedo hacerle velocidad muy altas

Kiba:con que velocidad issei-kun*dijo esto el caballero gremory con. Gran interés

Issei:fácil puedo ir a velocidad luz*lo dijo con tranquilad del mundo

Con ello se les caía la. Mandíbula esa velocidad dejaría a los más rápidos caballos de los clanes como tortugas

Venelana:eso es cierto

Issei:si

Michael:y como consiguen ese poder

Issei:lo conseguimos atreves de un duro entrenamiento casi inhumano

En eso mientras según preguntando ISSEi se había recuperado y comenx

Zo a quitarse los sellos con su cosmos

Azazel:*mientras entraba ak cuarto* ISSEi aparte porque traes esa armadura

Issei:no lo puedo decir

Lo dijo mientras todos pensaban que había caído en

Issei:aparte esos la verdad no me afectan comenzó

Akeno:isei-kun como puedes levantarte si estabas muy débil

Issei: recuerden nel cosmos es infinito no se puede acabar dijo con ello para irse pero se topó con un muro de fuego

Ravel:lo siento Issei-sama usted se quedará aquí o probara la ira de un fénix

Lo dijo hasta que algo la interrumpido con una voz

Voz desconocida: MMP te haces llamar un fénix solo eres una niña mimada como todas las demás no eres un Fénix incluso deshonras el nombre

ISSEi mientras se encuentra detecto el cosmos en alguien

Isei: Ikki*lo dijo con un susurro

Ravel: quien eres muestrate

Voz desconocida: claro con gusto

Dijo eso las llamas aumentaron en formó.un animal de fuego

 **Un fénix**

Mientras eso se un joven de 20 años marino pantalón rojo con un cosmos casi igual al de ISSEi aparte traía puerta una armadura era un fénix

Voz desconocida:soy el hombre que ha visto el infierno con mis ojos aquel que.a vuelto a la veces el inmortal

 _ **fénix**_

Todos estaban callado alguien Llamándose fénix pero iban a decir hasta que el fuego rodeo a todo el mundo presente

Ikki:seguro sabran del fénix el inmortal

Se

Dicho esto toda su opusieron a Ikki mientras. Él los esquivaba como n mucha confianza hasta que sirchez lo pateó y uso su poder de destrucción para romper su atención.a su armadura en reunión una cantidad fuerte y de fuego luego haciendo"que de desintegrarse"

Ravel:por lo que pienso tu deshonras al nombre fénix

Todos Iván a ir contra el castaño Hasta que

Todo el cuarto se llenó de fuego con fénix

Ikki : yo lo pongo en lo más alto incluso recuerda la leyenda del fénix

Si el muere el renacerá de sus cenizas

Al terminar esto se volvió a ver a Ikki sin ningún rasguño

Ikki.:ese poder que débil e insignificante

Ikki :ahora contempla las llamas del fénix

Ikki: **AVE FÉNIX**

Con toda noqueado y con quemaduras de tercer grado

Los que quedaban eran Akeno Rías Azazel, Zeoticus, Baraquiel(quien sabe cuando llego)

Ikki: váyanse mientras tenga piedad

Baraquiel:jaja quein tu amanenazando a nosotros que chiste

Ikki le quería atacar pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea

Ikki: **PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX**

Con ello Baraquiel no dijo nada

Baraquiel:ese es tu mejor golpe pero que dé te mataré ante de encender sus rayos apareció en el templo Himejima (ya saben porqué ehhh) se dispuso a entrar hacerlo quedó horrorizado por lo que vio

A akeno y a shuri muertas y violadas ; habí sangre al alrededor todo estaba destrozado incluso la casa tenía signo en empezar a encendiarse

Baraquiel:akeno -shuri corrió hacia su familia las vio sin vídeo y quedó paralizado no lo podía creer su familia estaba muerta luego oyó un ruido

Ikki:eres muy débil aparentas te de carácter morro al final eres un estúpido una nena que necesita de ya mamá

Con ello Baraquiel se libera de la té los demá verí sudoros y

Murmurando

Baraquiel:akeno – shuri akeno – shuri akeno –

Estaba en schok asi que Akeno fue con su padre

Akeno:que le hiciste*lo dijo mostrando mucha irá*

Ikki : noble hice nada **el puño fantasma del fénix** no afecta al cuerpo si no a la mente lo hice vivir su peor pesadilla era si no me acuerdo a su esposa e hija muertas y violadas lo dijo muy calmado

Todos lo veían con mucho miedo

Ikki no quieren terminar así *señalando a baraquiel*

Al final todos dejando a issei e Ikki

Ikki : quien eres y porque tú cosmos se parece al de Seiya

Issei:Ikki soy Seiya pero he reencarnado

IIkki :no te creo

ISSEi:solo diré estas palabras E-S-M-E-R-A-L-D-A.

Lo dijo mientras Ikki lo veía con sorpresa nadie más sabía de ella solo sus amigos

ISSEi: aparte tienes un hermano llamado Shun de andrómeda

Ikki:si eres tú Seiya pero porque estás así

Issei: luego te lo explico pero una pregunta

Issei:cómo llegaste aquí

Ikki:fue GRACIAS a Athena detecto tu cosmos así que me envió por ti

Issei:vaya regresaremos al santuario

Ikki: exacto ya vámonos

Con ello encendido su cosmos

Mientras tanto todos los demás estaban en la puerta escuchando cierta fénix osea Ravel estaba enrojecida por Ikki pero estaba un poco molesta al saber quein es ESA Esmeralda que dice issei

Todos decían Que es el santuario entraron pero no estaban

N eso todas las gremory se desmallaron

 **Universo Saint Seiya**

Se puede ver un hermoso paisaje luminado.

Nota del autor(el santuario que yo puse es el de Lost canvas)

Issei se queda maravillado por la llegada empieza a ascender con Ikki y con la Cloth de Sagitario al templo de Athena

Al llegar abrieron la puerta ante de que el castaño dijera alguien unosnpares de brazos lo envolvió

Saori(Athena) : Seiya Seiya mi querido Pegaso

 **Hasta aquí si les gusta el capítulo lo sacaré más próximamente jeje**

 **Si lo sé Saori estará en el harem de ISSEi**

 **Jeje**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **P.d haré otro croosover de DxD y Saint Seiya sólo que habíla que un caballero de Athena caiera en el universo de DxD solo estos dos te tengo en mente**

 **Dohko de libra( sería el de Lost canvas)**

 **O**

 **Aioria de leo( después de Sould of gold)**

 **Mientras tanto adiós**

 **Dattebayo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos si ya se de nuevo s se de que es muy apresurado pero este es mi historia ehh bueno comenzando capítulo les quería preguntar ya que quiero hacer otro croosover de DxD y Saint Seiya pero en esta bien caballero dorado caerá al universo DxD y quiero unas opciones los que tengo el mente son**

 **Dohko de libra(sería el de Lost canvas)**

 **Aioria de leo (después de Sould of gold)**

 **Saga de géminis (después de Sould of gold)**

 **Quisiera sus opiniones aparte la historia jeje comenzaría que el caballero más votado lo rejuveneciera a un niño de 10 años pero conservando sus memorias y su cosmos pero otro sorteo en que parte caera**

 **En el Inframundo con Rías Gremory**

 **O**

 **En el templo Himejima con Akeno Himejima**

 **Todo está en sus manos**

 **La decisión es suya voten jeje**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Con eso comenzaremos este fic o capitulo le**

 **Capitulo 5 La llegada al Santuario y consecuencias**

Saori : Seiya Seiya mi querido Pegaso *lo dijo con cierto cariño y amor pero al mirar arriba no ve a Seiya si no a issei

Saori:oh lo siento te confundí *lo dijo con mucha pena

Issei:Saori soy Seiya pero he reencarnado en Issei hyodoh

Ikki: Athena crearle sienta su cosmos es el

Así que Saori comenzó a ver el cosmso de issei y.

Saori:* sorprendida*es el mismo que el de Seiya así que *va y lo abraza de nuevo * verdaderamente eres tú te he esperado 3 años sin verte te vi morir sentía quei corazón se rompía pero al verte aquí no quiero que te vuelvas a ir quédate en el santuario quedaré a mi lado

Con ello issei se emocionó y se sonrojo demasiado este sentimiento no lo srntia cuando era peón de Rías Gremory verdaderamente era amor lo que sentía por la pelirroja o solo de protección de cualquier siervo a su amo pero con Saori todo era distinto el sentía nque su corazón no dejaba de latir incluso llegaba a a partirse por tanto latir el sentía lo que nunca había sentido por un largo tiempo

 **AMOR**

Al final Saori y issei se separaron muy sonrojados ambos issei veía a Saori demasiado hermosa el quería seguir contemplando pero ella lo vio muy sonrojada incluso se empezaban a acercarse poco a poco en cuestión de segundos ellos podían sentir la respiración del otro dejaban llevar por el amor un sentimiento puro pero ella era una diosa y el su protector sería un amor prohibido ellos se miraban hasta que

Saori: Al carajo ser una diosa * y empezó a besar a issei hasta que él estába impresionado Saori lo estába besando primero estaba confundido y al corresponder el beso en un éxtasis de besó era puro aún siendo un amor prohibido ellos se querían ellos compartieron muchas cosas ellos se querían al principio era de cariño pero al final depues de que Seiya muriera y reencarnará se convirtió en amor eres más puro que el acoso de Gabriel a issei era romántico habría pasado unos minutos y se separaron por la falta de aire *

Ellos se miraban frente a frente

Issei :Sasasaooorrii poder quedar

Saori : esque desde que te fuiste no sabía qué hacer sin ti un cariño de casi hermanos se convirtió en un amor muy grande*lo decía muy sonrojada y una mirada amorosa de ella

Ellos querían volverse a besar hasta que cierto Dragon emperador rojo los interrumpido

Draig : **jejeje al fin que das tus sentimientos aibou me estoy sintiendo muy orgulloso de ti primero eras un pervertido sin remedio después a ser peón de Rías Gremory al final eres un caballero de Athena eso te hace el Sekiryyutei más fuerte de todos lo tiempos al final con esta hembra eres muy amoroso. No que era con Rías Gremory*** lo decia draig con lágrimas en los ojos y con cierto orgullo hacía su portador*

Issei: DRRRRAAAAAAAUIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGF ERE UB HIJO DE ****** SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO MALDITA LAGARTIJA CON ALAS SIEMPRE ARRUINADO BTOODODODODODOOD. MALDITO DRAGÓN

Incluso issei quería matarlo a draig hasta que cierta peli morada intervino y salvó de ser apaleado por Ascalon

Saori: issei quién es esa voz

Issei:ohh Saori *mostrando la boster gear* el es draig el Sekiryyutei es un dragón muerto y su alma está encellada en mi brazo

Saori: ohh hola draig *mostrando una sonrisa*

Draig: **Hola ATHENA-sama es un honor conocerla y amar a este tardado de portador que tengo yo**

Con eso ambos se sonrojaron

Issei: jeje es así Draig no soy un tarado ya cállate

Saori : (nuncas cambias Seiya por tu actitud infantil protectora dulce me enamoré de ti)

Draig: **mmpp si eres un tarado nunca demostraste eso con Rías Gremory pero así es mi portador**

Issei: Cállate

Saori: basta basta cálmense vamos a comer algo.

Eso hizo que calmara la Sed asesina de su nuevo novio

Saori : Aparte issei me puedes decir quien es esa Zorr- perdón chica Issei a si Rías Gremory * lo decía con mucha calma pero se mostraban muchos celos e irá eso ocasionó que e los dos presentes un escalofrío muy largo tendrían que explicarle todo y que .deje de que Saori valla con todos sus caballeros a acabar con todo el Inframundo por causa de celos*

 **Mientras tanto en el Inframundo (DxD)**

Los demonios estaban reunidos por la desaparición de issei así que mandaron casi todo lo que tenían para buscarlo y tráelo y si es necesario usar la fuerza pero en cierta habitación de una chicas gremory si la pelirroja estaba ella en la cama abrazando un peluche de Oppai Dragón y un traje de novia

Si desvastada más que las demás ella esperaba casarse con su querido peón si e posible casarse con el e empezar una vida con el viviendo felices e incluso tenér una familia con el castaño un vida que con e amor de su vida incluso bella pensaba en los nombres de sus hijos que iba a"tener".con el castaño

Rías: ise ise ise perdóname por lo que te hice por favor vuelve a mi lado * lo decía agarrando el vestido e imaginando cómo sería su boda con el castaño

Akeno : quien había llegado * bucho tranquilizarse todas estamos mal por isei-kun pero ya veremos el regresará

Rías: pero ise ya no nos ama

Akeno:no hay que perder las esperanza el nos perdenonara

Rías: eso quiero akeno quiero que regrese a mi lado

Akeno: esta bien bucho solo cálmense

En ello akeno salió.y al cerrar la puerta

Volvemos con Rías ella estaba muy obsesionada con su quería incluso que le tocará sus pechos todo lo que quisiera con tal que regrese

Rías: ise ise ise *lo decía aplastando el peluche en sus pechos *

Hasta que

Rías: no dejaré que mi ise se vaya lo lograré lo traeré a mi lado de nuevo será mi lindo peón de nuevo aunque él no quiere pero lo obligare a amarme y así tener mi final feliz con el

Lo decía con mucha locura y amor supuestamente ella estaba loca por de dejarlo de lado y saber sus errores lo quiere recuperar

 **Cielo (DxD)**

Vemos a una Gabriel lastimada del corazón y sus manos

Su corazón ya que su amor ha desaparecido

Y sus manos de que ya cssi mataba a su hermano por obligarlo a venir y dejar de que se fuera

En eso en un rincón se ve a un Michael con muchas hemorragias la piel toda golpeada y en estado traumático

Michael: ya no más ya no más

 **Cadre Grigory**

Vemos a un Azazel amarrado y todo sudoroso y mientras está una penemue con una cara sádica

Penemue: Azazel quiero que traigas a mi issei-kun aquí o si no tendrás un castigo peor que un demonio

Azazel : si si penemue-sama

Penemue: pero me fallaste ahora grita para mi

En eso es torturado y daba gritos muy masculinos

 **Inframundo oficina de Leviathan**

Esta una Serafall muy desanimada desde que issei no aceptó sus sentimientos ella había decaído ya ni era la misma necesitaba una dosis de isseixina así lo llama

Serafall: Mouuuu ise-chan porque no estás aquí te extraño mucho Mouuuu quiero besarte y abrazarte entre mis pechos moujjjjjjuuuuuujj

En ello tiene una idea rápido se va con Azazel

 **Mientras tanto en el Santuario**

Se encuentra un castaño y un dragón en una sacred gear muy asustados., Después de contarle todo de issei

Saori estaba muy enojada y celosa y quería matar a una pelirroja

 **Inframundo DxD**

Rías estornuda

 **Santuario**

Saori: Así que servistes. A ella verdad * lo decía con malicia*

Issei: Si

En ello Saori pensaba una y mil maneras de matar a Rías por dañar a su caballero dorado

 **Draig : Aibou tenga miedo esa hembra es peor que una Ángel caído**

Saori: dijiste algo draig

Draig **: no no nada yo que dije nada nada jeje.**

Ello causo una gota anime en el castaño el poderoso Dragon miedoso por una mujer celosa.

ISSEi: Miedoso

 **Draig: Cállate**

 **Mientras tanto en DxD**

Nos encontramos con los demonios y Ángeles caído

Azazel: nos llame aquí ya que tenemos el medio de ir al lugar de donde está issei-kun

Sirchez: como la harás Azazel

 **Michael** : eso es imposible

Azazel: no lo es este es mi último invento que ha hecho

Se ve una gran máquina

 **Serafall:** pero como llegaremos al lugar de -chan

Azazel: fácil la programe para seguir el cosmos de ise adónde que al ido deja un rastro así que nosostros seguiremos su rastro

Rías: al fin ise ire por ti y me amaras si o si

Akeno: ara isei-kun al fin tendrás a tu akeno jiji

Koneko: espéreme senpai iremos por ustede

Xenovia: iré por ti ise y me darás hijos con ese cosmos

Sirchez : y si la puedes prender Azazel

Azazel: por supuesto lo arreglo Áhora

Eb ello jala. Una palanca en ello se puede ver un lugar grande y en ello ven una estatua ( que vieron cualquier ise fue al Inframundo)

Michael: es esa estatua pero investigue y es la estatua de Athena en Grecia

Gabriel: Vamos de una vez por mi ise H apretarlo con mis pechos

Azazel : vamos de una vez

Al entrar fueron transportados al santuario

Lo primero que vieron son muchas escaleras y vários templos

( Use al santuario de Lost canvas)

Contaban doce la vista era espectacular pero e ello.e sintieron atrapados

De allí de un templo salió un peli-naranja

Kiki: quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en el santuario

Sirchez: disculpa pero quein eres

Kiki : Soy Kiki de aries caballero de Athena de oro

En eso issei siente el poder de Todos

Issei : demonios

Kiki : quienes son ustedes vayanse o si no Mueran

 **Fin del episodio**

 **Al fin un nuevo capítulo**

 **Quiero opciones de caballeros dorados jeje**

 **Y le digo una cosa para el siguiente capitulo**

 **Habrá pelea de gatas**

 **Rías vs SAOR** I

 **Espero que les empieza a gustar**

 **Gracias por sus review eso me inspire a hacer estas historias**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ha todos de nuevo apenas acabo de subir el segundo capítulo de la nueva vida de géminis esa si está buena dije que este capítulo de aquí sería épico ya que aquí sería la masacre de los DxD de veras tendrán que pasar por varios caballeros dorados pero no morirán si no. Que los dejarán traumados de por vida acaso pondré a cid de Capricornio como mejor amigo de issei**

 **Porqué eso se debe que antes de que Seiya muriera era caballero dorado así que tuvo una amistad con cid Porque ambos querían aumentar su cosmos así que entrenaban juntos así formó una fuerte amistad y aparte aquí el orgullo de draig estará por los suelos ya verán que será aparte los DxD pasarán a la cámara del patriarca**

 **Aquí dejo a su disposición del nombre del patriarca del santuario quedará en sus manos de ustedes así que ahora los DxD pelearán pero los dorados no usaran todo su poder solo será u**

 **Una prueba para ver si son dignos de ir con Athena**

 **Asi que comenzamos**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 6 Problemas**

Kiki: quiénes son ustedes o si no Mueran

Sirchez: yo soy Sirchez Lucifer Maou del Inframundo

Michael: Michael Serafín del cielo

Azazel: Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos

Así comenzaron presentarse a Kiki

Al final Kiki no ve nada malo en ellos pero

Kiki: qué bien que se presentaron pero quiero saber su causa de acercarse al santuario y pasar por esta casa de Aries

Rías: Porque venimos por alguien importante para nosotros

Kiki : y quién es esa persona

Akeno : Issei Hyodoh

Kiki al escuchar ese nombre se acordó y era la rencarnacion de Seiya y recuerda que le dijeron que no dejarán pasar a los DxD

Kiki: Ya me acordé pero por favor de issei no los dejare pasa por esta casa

Azazel: porque no querés

Kiki : fácil issei me pidió que no los dejara pasar cuando el vino al santuario ahora está en el GRAN salón del patriarca con ATHENA-sama

Sirchez: así que no nos dejaras pasar tenemos que pelear con un humano

Rías ' lo are solo para tener de nuevo a mi lindo peón otra vez y que el vuelva a mi lado

Akeno : ara ara quiero escuchar tus gritos solo para tener hasta que me digas por favor pare akeno-sama * lo decía con una cara sádica*

Koneko: peleare por senpai

Asia: lo haré por ise-san

Xenovia: iré por ise y me dará hijos fuertes

Irina: que Dios tenga misericordia de ti Amén

Venelana: lo haré con mi esposo ya que issei le pertenece al Inframundo y casarlo con nuestra hija aparte estudiarlo y descubrir más acerca de ese cosmos

Gabriel: yo quiero que el regresé así hacer que me ame y tener hijos con el

Serafall : si por ise-chan y apretarlo entré mis pechos moujjjjjjuuuuuujj

Al fin Kiki ve la determinación pero solo lo ven para conocer acerca del cosmos y dar hijos con el cosmos y aparte que haya una unión con el santuario y así ellos sabrán todo pero todo por la unión de ellas con el caballero de Sagitario

Kiki: puedo ver su determinación pero aún así no los dejaré pasar por esta casa así que prepárense * encendido su cosmos*

Rías: pero como ganaras eres un humano así que no se difícil derrotarte.

En ello se mete Michael.

Michael: Ustedes saben que él está usando una de esas armaduras de oro y si sienten es aura es el cosmos verdad

Eso deja pálidos a todos ya que se acuerdan que issei con una sola técnica los derrotó así que sintieron el cosmos así que eso los espanto más

Sirchez: tuuuuu usas el cosmos

Kiki: si así que prepárense o que ya de esfumado esa determinación que tenían hace unos momentos ustedes subestiman a sus oponentes por ello pueden perder incluso pueden morir

Eso los dejo muy pensatibos era razón lo que el decía podrían perder o incluso MORIR aquí

Pero eso no los asustó más hasta que cierta Maou magica dijo

Serafall: no me importa sería por ise-chan *lo dijo aumentando su aura y se empieza a echar contra Kiki*

En la pelea Kiki podría evadir muy fácilmente los ataques de Serafall ya que los demás lo veian muy rápido para el era como si fuera a cámara lenta así que es de problema esquivar eso lo noto Serafall así que aumento su velocidad pero era lo mismo hasta que él se detuvo y comenzó a preparar su máximo poder y su más poderosa técnica

Serafall : así que con esto te derrotare

 **Miru mirun aquí la niña mágica te derrotará**

 **Mega explosión de magia mágica finale**

Eso se IVA acercando a Kiki los DxD ya podían oler la victoria hasta que

Kiki: **Muro de cristal**

Con ello un escudo apareció de repente y retuvo el ataque con mucha facilidad dejando a los presentes prerpejos pero lo que más estaño es que el ataque se re -dirigio hacia Serafall ella no me tomo tiempo esquivar que su propia técnica le llega y lo hace para atrás y se Estrella con una columna que la rompe y cae al suelo muy violentamente derrotando la(no muere) eso dejo a Todos sin habla habían derrotado con mucha facilidad a Serafall ahora está entre la vida y la muerte así que algunos fueron a auxiliarla pero dejando de lado eso todos los demás estaban muy asustados y recordaron que issei los había derrotado a Todos con una sola técnica eso le dio un escalofrío ya que si tenía un cosmos igual al de el con un ataque sirve para dejarlos casi muertos pero eso no le importa así que ealguien más se anima en retar al caballero dorado

Akeno:kukukuu así que Maou perdió así que eao conlleva a un castigo * en eso llenado Rayos y lanza su ataque a una velocidad sorprendente a los demás *

Pero como ya todos saben el tenía su Muro de cristal así que retuvo el ataque y se lo devolvió con mucha más fuerza atacando a la reina gremory noqueadada al instante

Rias : akeno , Asia ayuda a akeno

Así todo estaban u asustados de nuevo derrotó a la reina eléctrica noqueadada

iAsí que otro más s lleno de valor

Michael: no perderemos ante ti te derrotaremos y nos darás a issei * aumentando su aura y creo una lanza de luz*

La arrojo y está IVA rápido Kiki se quedó pensando hasta que la lanza se detuvo enfrenté de Kiki eso dejo muy impresionados a todos pero lo que pase fue que la lanza cambio de dirección y fue a parar a la pierna de Michael causándole mucho dolor

Al ver todo eso todos los demás empezaron a idear un plan hasta que Rías y lo que queda de su sé aire a atacar a Kiki al ver que planean se quedaba mirándolo hasta que en el momento que los gremory lo tenían a la vista Kiki aumento su cosmos al igual que ello lleva a Levante a y los azote contra el suelo violentamente

Kiki: recuerden los caballeros nos podemos mover a velocidad luz así que cualquier ataque aún por muy rápido que sea para mi es como verlo de camara lenta

Eso dejo sin habla y recordaron el interrogatorio de issei así que tenían planeado otra cosa más

Kiki : si quieren atacar háganlo de todas formas perderán

En eso Kiki recibide un mensaje de ISSEi

Issei : kiki Kiki me escuchas

Kiki: Seiya si lo hago que pasa

Issei: Athena queire ver en persona a los visitantes

Kiki: pero eso es muy arriesgado

Issei: no hay problema aparte estoy aquí con Athena así que ella está a salvó

Kiki: si es así confiaré

Issei: gracias Kiki

En eso Kiki apaga su cosmos

Kiki: ya no importa pelear he recibido un mensaje de la cámara del patriarca Athena los queire ver en persona así que los puedo llevar hasta aya

Akeno: como lo harás.

Kiki: telequinesis " al momento de decir esas palabras fueron teletransportados

 **Mientras tanto con Athena**

Ella estaba muy pensatiba los antiguos camaradas de issei ya vienen e incluso esa perra gremory

Pero esa no es la actitud de una diosa como ella así que guarda silencio

E incluso con su rostro calmado y sereno por dentro imagina en una y mil cosas para matar a esa peliroja

En eelo afuera camara los gremory caen muy agitadamente.

Sirchez : que fue eso

Michael: la verdad no sé nada de lo que pasó

Azazel : el solo dijo telequinesis

Eso los dejo muy sorprendidos

Pero eso se acaba cuando sienten a otro caballero dorado cerca

Al voltear a verlo pueden ver a un pelinegro con una armadura con escudos y diferentes armas

Él es Shiryu de Libra.

Shiryu: así que son ustedes presentese

Rías : otro caballero dorado eso no tiene lógica

En ello todos empiezan a aumentar su aura hasta que Shiryu ardió su poder hasta hacer sus manos estiradas

Shiryu: última oportunidad quienes son

Sirchez: no lo diremos

En ello Shiryu arde más su cosmos y dice lo siguiente

Shiryu: **DRAGON NACIENTE**

Ese ataque iva con mucho poder más poderoso incluso rozando con el de issei pero eso los deja muy dolidos.

Hasta que el IVA a rematarlos hasta que Saori intervino

Saori: Shiryu apaga tú cosmos ellos son invitados

Shiryu : lo siento diosa Athena.* haciendo una reverencia*

Ella se acercó y pudo ver a Todos y los reconoció por la explicación de issei

Eso pasaba hasta que

Rías: donde está mi ise

Saori : el es un caballero de Athena

Rías: no es eso posible el es mi lindo peón

Saori : no es eso ya está de mi lado

Rías : eso lo veremos perra

Saori: zorra

Sirchez: cálmate ria-tan aparte usted señorita queines usted

Saori: yo soy Athena la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra.

Eso deja perplejo a todos eso sigue soluciona varias cuestiones de ellos

En el momento de que

Rías: así qué eres tú quien me quito a mi amor de mi lado

Saori: el no es tu AMOR ya no lo es

Rías: así que es el

Saori: el caballero dorado de Sagitario , el caballero más fuerte incluso mi novio* lo dice muy sonrojada*

Eso por e muy celosas atodas

Irina : no es posible sus alas dieron un brillo obscuro hasta que formó una lanza y se la arrojó a Saori pero antes que llegaba un ataque lo desvía

Al ver al responsable de esto ven a quien venían

Si es issei

Rías: ise mi lindo ise hemos venido por ti para que vuelvas lado

Issei: lo siento Rías pero no aparté nadie toca a Athena se le vio bajar escaleras al estilo caballero

Venelana: es que veníamos por ti

ISSEi al dejarse ver mejor vieron que la armadura estaba rota pero aún así la tenía puesta eso dejo muy raro a los gremory

Isei.: No tengo razón para volver con ustedes solo me quieren por mi poder y mi cosmos

Eso deja muy apenados áridos si ese era su objetivo principal en esta misión en un minuto diferente traer a issei casarlo con todas sus pretendientes y tener herederos con el cosmos

Venelana: pero ise Rías quiere estar contigo ella si t e ama

No lo haré es la repuesta de issei

Sirchez.: aparte de ello de ti vinimos por una alianza entre las Fracciones y el santuario que dice ATHENA

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooola a todos de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo , estos capítulos que salen rápido es porque ya lo tenía planeado no sé perode repente se me salen ideas en casis diferentes ya lo tenía planeado desde hace un año pero no sabía cómo subir fanfictions hasta que encontré un tutorial en el bendito YouTube así que ya así que en principio le diré que cambiare los universo a los que mandaré a los caballeros dorados que les h dicho y en esta historia será un poco larga y que pienso en hacer dos guerras santas y podeis disfrutar de la historia más**

 **Asi que ese son los avisos**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es común**

 **Capitulo 7 Confrontación**

 **Sirchez:** Athena aparté de venir por ise también veníamos para tener una alianza entre las Facciones y el santuario

Eso dejo sorprendidos todos los presentes una alianza eso no lo veían venir pero

Hay una parte en el que si acepta Saori el trato también sería entregar a su pegaso que apenas se re-contraba

Eso la dejaba con dudas pero tenía que pensar rápido pero sabían que si no acepta Saori los DxD pedirán con fuerza a ise y el conocimiento del cosmos y los caballeros de Athena incluso a llegar a tener una guerra contra ellos

Pero eso na le dejó intimidar su era por sus caballeros y su pegaso no temeria a la guerra incluso ella es la diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría no dejaría que esos desconocidos pudieran garras en sus caballeros , en el cosmos , y en su amor

Ella tomo una postura con una cara seria dijo las palabras

Saori: NO

Sorprendió a la mayoría incluso a issei todos pensaba que si aceptaría pero no podría llegar a cumplir la unión de Rías y issei y descubrir más del cosmos ya que por el poder de este si se transmite de generación en generación

Con el matrimonio del castaño y la pelirroja tendrían herederos mitad demonios y mitad humano pero seria algo más los herederos tendrían el poder del cosmos y si issei los entranara

Serian la facción más poderosa incluso la generación de demonios superiores a los actuales maous

El poder de la destrucción del bael , las grandes reservas de magia del Clan gremory el poder del Dragón emperador rojo Sekiryyutei.y el poder del cosmos

Lis demonios serían los más poderosos de la historia y tendrían al santuario como aliado para desentrañar más secretos y averiguar armaduras si esas portaba poder como lo vieron de issei en contra de Hades imagian lo que haría con los demonios eso sería lo mejor pero ante la respuesta de Athena

Azazel: como no una alianza ATHENA

Michael: piense mejor y llevaremos una solución

Sirchez: piénselo bié

Zeoticus: Athena esta alianza beneficiará ambos lados , el Inframundo tendrá a issei de sagitario ssu actual caballero y nosostros le daremos apoyo con demonios en sus filas piénselo Athena

Azazel: el cadre grygory ofrece lo mismo athena

Michael:ofrezco el doble que le dan estos dos.

Todos lo decían ya que tenían a issei y el santuario era una pelea por u. Gran premio

Issei hyodoh para regresarlo a su bando y tener el plan ya antes mencionado

Saori: me reuso a acceder a sus opciones no quiero entregar nada a nadie menos a unas personas obsesivas con el poder y la grandeza eso es lo que los caballeros están aquí acabar con el mal incluso arriesgando sus vidas y para ellos no es nada

Eso dejo muy sorprendidos ella estaba actuando como ya. Diosa impotente y decidida

Venelana: ATHENA sabe usted de que no nos rendiremos hasta tener de vuelta a issei y tener acceso a su poder y casarse con mi hija * lo decía muy amenazada mente*ñ y aumentando su aura*

Zeoticus: por favor acceda Athena como le dije nadie perderá Todos ganamos

Sirchez: esto nos podría llevar a tener una guerra

Eso no dejo intimidar a Athena incluso en este caso ya tenía todo arreglado

Saori: háganlo como les dije mis caballeros están listos y si es necesario están listos para lidiar con la muerte incluso si no pudieron con un solo caballero dorado serían Ustedes los perdedores incluso rindanse y no hagan la guerra si no siendo yo una diosa compasiva no tendré piedad de Ustedes y los destruiré nadie toca a mis caballeros ni menos al santuario

Eso los dejo muy paralizado todos sabían que estaban en desventaja un caballero dorado casi los mata imaginene los que están presentes

( ellos no saben que hay 12 dorados eso lo verán más adelante)

Sinceramente veían muy impresionado a Saori ella si era de temer era buena tomando el mando y dejando a cierta pelirroja muy celosa y envidiosa sobre ella es mucho mejor que ella

Todos estaban en contra de la pared

Ellos no tenían algo que pensar

Hasta que zeoticus se acordó de algo muy importante acerca de issei y rías eso le saco una sonrisa de parte de él mientras los demás lo verían muy preocupados

Zeoticus: Athena tenemos algo que hacer ya que issei tiene algo pendiente

Eso lo captó issei el mismo se maldijo por no acordarse algo que lo ata a Rías Gremory

Es su compromiso

Saori: que sería eso

Eso saco una sonrisa de parte de él incluso el ya tenía la victoria renfrente. Ya la saboreaba incluso ya pensaba en los nombres de sus futuros nietos con el cabello castaño o pelirrojo y teniendo el cosmo

Zeoticus: es el compromiso de matrimonio de su caballero de Sagitario y mi hija con ello pasaría a ser parte de las facciones y del Clan gremory por mucho y uniría todo lo relacionado de ambos por medio del matrimonio arreglado pasara todo a nosotros eso fue después de uqe issei derrotará al pretendiente anterior de Rías

Eso saco de mente a Saori un compromiso eso sería complicado pero tenía un plan

Saori: esto se discute en una pelea entre sus aliados y mis caballeros si ellos ganan no me pedirán nada y se irán en calma y no revelaré nada pero si ustedes ganan yo mismas arreglaré el matrimonio de issei y rías y revelaré todo lo que queires de mi yo pongo el lugar y ustedes las opciones

Eso saco una sonrisa de parte de todos

Zeoticus: si es eso los DxD pelearán pero no pelearán en contra de Kiki de Aries, Shiryu de libra , Issei de Sagitario Ikki de fénix todos los que quieran menos estos mencionado

Eso saco una sonrisa de Saori

Saori : ok la pelea serán dentro de 1 hora en del coliseo del santuario mis caballeros LED dirá dónde

Todos se retiraron pero los DxD al ver afuera vieron doce casa , eso no les tomó importancia de parte de ellos

( se arrepentirá más tarde jejejejejeje será una masacre muajajajajajajajananakahahahahahahahshsjajajajajaa hay se me fue el teclado)

 **1 hora después**

Podemos ver a cierto número de DxD sentados en las bancas mientras

Rías , akeno , koneko, Kiba, Casper, Serafall, Gabriel, penemue están en en centro de la batalla, xenovia

Rías: ise al fin volverás a mi lado y tendremos nuestro final feliz

Akeno: ara ara issei-kun te darás a tu akeno de nuevo cuándo regresemos tendremos una gran diversión

Koneko: ise-sempai por favor dígale a Athena que se rinda y vendrá con nosotros y mostrará ante Todos el poder del cosmos senpai

Kiba: amigo al regresar me mostraras si vas a velocidad luz

Xenovia: ise al llegar empezaremos a tener hijos tendrán el poder del dragón y el poderoso cosmos

Serafall: ise-chan regresarnos y lo tendrá a mi lado por toda la eternidad

Gabriel: isei-kun me amaras incluso si no querés me amaras y tendremos la vida perfecta

Eso dio muchos escalofrío a issei pero Saori que estaba a su lados le dio un beso

Saori: no te preocupes tengo un plan * dandole un beso mas despertando los celos de las demás*

Sirchez: así que Athena ya escogido a sus campeones y traer mucho café porque nos pasarmemos practicando acerca del cosmos y Ustedes y el arreglo de la boda de isse y mi hermana

Eso saco una sonrisa de Saori

Saori : si los he escogido a quienes pelearán pasen

 _CID DE CAPRICORNIO_

 _ALDEBARAN DE TAURO_

 _HYOGA DE ACUARIO_

Los DxD al escuchar se llenaron de escalofrío eso les recordó las casa que vieron al salir del templo de Athena

Eran del signo del zodiaco

Los doce signos

Le dio un escalofrío . Entonces si cada signo es un caballero dorado

Es que hay doce caballero dorado

 _Perderán de nueva_

Al terminar las presentaciones pasaron los dorados y vieron a un pelinegro con la armadura de Capricornio el tenía una mirada muy seria

Era tan frío y duro como una espada

De ahí vieron a um gigante que traía la armadura de tauro y tenía el pelo blanco

(Utilize a Aldebaran de tauro de Lost canvas)

Y al final vieron a un rubio con una mirada más fría que Capricornio incluso más que Ophis no mostraba ningún sentimiento

 _Saori:_ reunanse para la pelea

 _Todos_ se reunieron

Saori: Comienzen

Al decir todos se abalanzaron a atacar a los dorados

Con tauro

 _Muchos se_ lanzaron contra el pero con cualquier golpe no recibía ningún daño mi un rasguño

Aldebaran: jajjajajajak así que ese es su poder que patético ni siquiera me dejan un rasguño

Todos se pusieron nerviosos

 _Aldebaran_ : es hora de terminar lo siento pero tengo aprendices que enseñar

 **GRAN CUERNO**

De él salió un gran toro atacando a Gabriel, penemue, koneko, Gaspar, que

Todos cayeron noqueados y con varios huesos rotos

 **Con Hyoga**

Serafall estaba combatiendo contra Hyoga ella sabia que sus ataques eran vistos por el en cámara lenta un con su ataque decidió a ir con su poder de hielo

Rías. Y las demás vieron y se pusieron en retaguardia Serafall con todo su poder es capaz de congelar casi todo el Inframundo

Serafall: mmm… con esta técnica perderás y luego por ise-chan

 **Mirun mirun**

 **Yo la chica mágica te congelará por el poder de la luna**

 **Ataque de hielo Mágico**

Se disparo en gran potencia dirigiendo hacia el rubio pero el ni se inmuta y detiene el ataque muy fácilmente

Eso dejo con la boca abierta a Todos

Detuvo muy fácilmente un ataque de frío cualquier otra persona se hubiera congelado

Hyoga : tus ataques son buenos pero hay algo para congelar a un caballero dorado se necesita grados muy bajos tu Puedes alcanzar los 50grados bajó cero pero aún así es com un aire fresco

Para congelar una armadura dorada necesitas alcanzar los 250 grados bajo cero o mejor conocido **El cero absoluto**

Eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos es imposible llegar a esa temperatura incluso la misma Serafall estaba con la boca abierta

Pero eso no paso desapercibido por las chicas a que se aventaron en su contra

Pero algo pasó raro se quedó parado cerró los ojos y al abrirlos Akeno, rías , Irina Congelándolas al instante y

Eso dejo sin habla a todos los DxD también pueden utilizar los elementos

HYOGA: aparte también soy del elemento hielo , para llegar a eso te doy un consejo

Congelar o deja de mover tus átomos eso es como para o congelase

 **POLVO DE DIMANTE**

Al decir esto así toda la parte del coliseo estaba congelado incluso Serafall estaba congelada y muy apenada

 **Con el Cid**

Los caballos gremory estaban en contra del caballero de capricornio estaban en un duelo de velocidad

Cid: ese es el poder de sus espadas son lentos y muy predecibles.

Hasta que Kiba se harto y comenzó a abrir en balance braker ccn ello su espada cambio espada y eso le dio una señal a Xenovia

 **Xenovia: ayúdame** Ascalon invocando otra espada

En eso se avientan en ataque los esquivaba muy fácilmente hasta que Ellos atacaron. A Mismo tiempo nñ

 **Iván** a chocar sus espadas contra el pero algo pasó el solo levanta su brazo y chocan las espadas incluso jurarían que se escucha otra espada así que el caballero expulsa su cosmos y hace retroceder a los caballos gremory

Cid: esas son sus espaldas que decepción de ustedes sus armas no están luchando con su voluntad y eso los hará perder incluso morir Y se hacen llamar amigos de Seiya

Kiba: y tu qué tienes que ver con issei

Cid: fácil éramos mejores amigos

Eso lleno de celos a Kiba

Kiba: mentiroso yo soy el mejor amigo de issei

Cid: si eres su amigo entonces porque lo abandonaste hay algo que se dice los que desobedecen los leyes son escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria

Eso lleno de dolor a issei

Kiba: por eso estoy aquí para enmendar todo lo malo con issei y de nuevo ser su amigo

Cid: tu valor es confortable pero ustedes sabrán del poder de excalibur

En eso se puede reflejar una espada

Cid : **EXCALIBUR**

Lanza una llamarada de choque que hace que un gran alcance de corte a pero lo que sorprendió es que la espada de Kiba y destruidas

Cid: no son dignos de portar esas espadas

SAORI: con terminan las peleas los DxD pierden así que vayanse pero por tener misericordia quédense unos días en lo que Todos se recuperan.

Con eso Todos se van y los lastimados se van en camillas

 **Aquí es todo el cap de hoy**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoollaaaaaa de nuevo a todos si se de que no he subido capítulo pero bueno sólo que no tenía internet y ya pero pueda ser de que no suba cap porque**

 **Fácil no voy a tenér internet por un tiempo así que esperan pero por eso no dejaré de escribir cuándo tenga más capitulo y internet los subiré sale**

 **Bueno ya con eso empezamo**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 8 Estadía en el Santuario**

Después de la derrota de los gremory DxD ellos estaba muy impresionado

 **Ellos perdieron a issei en la batalla los DxD** estaba. Muy lastimados unos congelados e incluso estaban con muchos huesos rotos

Saori: Ustedes perdieron así que ya no pedirán a mi. Caballero ni una alianza entendido

Haiiiiii

Saori: pero por buena que soy dejaré que se queden un tiempo en los que sus compañeros se recuperen

Después de darles habitaciones y dejar los heridos en un pequeño hospital en el santuario se quedaron pensando en si falló algo mal para que perdieran ellos. aun quería que issei vuela a su lado y diera herederos con el cosmos y así todos contentos y felices pero eso es de menos perdieron la batalla y a issei así que ellos se llenan de determinación a recuperar a issei

 **Mientras tanto en el hospital**

Todos los heridos estaban muy lastimados había desaprovechado la oportunidad de ir con issei pero la que pensaba más era rías

Rías: ise te perdí ise ise ise

Akeno: no puede ser isei-kun te vas con esa

Koneko: sempai snif snif porque no le hicimos caso

Y también podemos ver a celoso

Kiba: así de que el es su nuevo mejor amigo de issei * lo decía con mucha melancolía porque pensaba que tenía el. Titulo de mejor amigo aún pero no

En eso Rías no quería perder a isse desde el momento que lo abandonó quería recuperar esos momentos en aún era su lindo peón y estaba a su lado ella tenía una obsesión muy grande incluso que ella estaba dispuesta de dejar su herencia del clan para ir por el y casarse pero eso no podría ser porque el ya ama a alguien más

Pero eso no hiba a detener

Rías: esa perra de Athena me quitó a ise de mi lado ella lo quitó ya no tengo el amor de ise no puede ser

Pero

Al final ise será mío completamente y nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos pies si él no quera de una u otra manera

Ese dejo de ser un simple AMOR a llegar a una gran OBSESIÓN por el castaño

Mientras las demás pensaban casi lo mismo menos la rubia ella aún era inocente y no comprendía pero queria a su primer amigo y amor de nuevo

Eso sí daría miedo y muchos problemas a nuestro castaño en eventos futuros

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Algunos no tenían tanto dañó así que podían caminar salieron y caminaron por el santuario

Ellos estaban sorprendidos el tipo de entrenamiento que daban era inhumano y Mortal

Eso los .dejo con ideas ese era el entrenamiento para tenér el cosmos

Alcanzaron a ver a un niño golpeando rocas dejaba un gran agujero pero se le podía ver que tenía las manos rotas y sangrando aunque no se detenía por el dolor y seguía golpeando hasta que se acercaron. A ver

Akeno' ara que hacés aquí golpeando rocas

Yato: sigo golpeando rocas para ser un día tan poderoso como el gran Seiya de pegaso

Eso los dejo muy sonriente un niño con un sueño pero pensaron en el nombre del hombre Seiya

Dice que el era la vida pasada de issei

Rías: nos puedes contar acerca de ese Seiya

Yato: por supuesto

El gran Seiya era un niño huérfano de madre solo tenía a su hermana Seika se criaron en un orfanato nadie los ayudaba incluso en el orfanato su hermana trabajaba para llevar hasta comida y medicamentos

De pronto una limosina llegó y se llevó a Seiya

*Los gremory estaban asustado de quien se lo llevó *

Quien se lo habían llevado era Mitsumasa Kido creador de las Compañías Kido que se encarga de reclutar niños para hacerlos unos Caballeros de Athena

El junto a otros cinco y más llegaron a la mansión Kido que de hay conocieron a Saori Kido que ahora es nuestra diosa Athena

*Eso le dio celos de parte de las chicas el conocía a esa per** desde hace tiempo

Incluso entraban para tener buena condición para el entrenamiento

Venelana: los entrenaban por separado

Yato : si era para obtener las armaduras que estaban esparcidas por el mundo pero en ese tiempo eran candidato para caballero de bronce

Sirchez: que son los caballeros de bronce

Yato: sin los caballeros de la más baja categoría como un clase baja

Incluso después de el entrenamiento los mandaron a diferentes lugares .que me acuerdo de los cinco

Koneko: y quiénes son esos cinco

Yato: a eso voy

.

.

El gran Seiya aquí al santuario por la armadura de pegaso

Al gran Hyoga a Siberia por la armadura de cisne

Azazel: espera espera Hyoga de Acuario

Yato: exacto quién pelearon ayer

Los habla habían peleado con uno de los cinco **

Yato: el gran shun a la isla andrómeda por de andrómeda

El gran Shiryu a los cinco picó por la armadura de Dragón

Y el Gran Ikki a la isla muerte por la armadura de fénix

Ravel( que no se de dónde salió) : Ikki de fénix es el

Y

Yato: Si

Al terminar el entrenamiento de largó seis años ellos participaron en una competencia llamada el torneo galáctico por la armadura de sagitario

En eso apareció Ikki a robarla

Michael: no que los caballeros de Athena son fieles y no robaban a su diosa

Yato: el gran Ikki sufrió algo en su entrenamiento

Ravel: y que es de seguro fue duró

Yato: aparte el entrenamiento en la isla muerte era el más doloroso e infernal de los caballeros hay incluso tenías que odiar a mundo para que la armadura de fénix que reconociera incluso perdió a su primer amor . Esmeralda

Ravel : aa que era ella

La mato su maestro que era el padre de esmeralda

Sorprendente para todos*

Que al final el mató a su maestro y reclamo la armadura de fénix se llenó de odio odio a todo el mundo incluso a su propio hermano

De ahí les comento sobre la vida de los caballeros la subida por las doce casas , el sufrimiento de issei con saga, el enfrentamiento en Asgard , Poseidón y el secuestro de Saori y la guerra santa contra Hades junto con el sacrificio de los dorados anteriores.

SACANDO asombro de parte de todos todo lo que había pasado issei ( Seiya)

Sirchez: muchas gracias yato

Yato : si y adiós debo volver a entrenar

Se va yato

Siguieron su camino hasta el costado de una montaña pero de. se pasaron a los celos al instante

Estába issei con su Cloth de Sagitario junto a Kiki

Issei: Saori debo de ir con kiki a Yamir para que me reparé la armadura después de mi enfrentamiento contra Hades

Saori: Entiendo pero me sentiré sola

Issei: no lo harás* dándole un beso despertando los celos de parte de las chicas*

En eso issei empieza a acordar de algo

Issei : **SASHA**

Sacando una gota de animé de parte de todos

Saori: y quién es Sasha* mostrando celos en exceso*

ISSEi: Emmmm una amiga jeje

Saori: no creo que sea una amiga

 **Draig:. No es la otra novia de mi portador**

Eso sí dejo muy asustado a issei

Y se puede mirar a Saori con una mirada que sí daría miedo a Hades

Saori: Y QUEIN ES ESA ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Issei: ya me voy adiós: corriendo por su vida*

Saori"*quien IVA atrás : vuelve. Issei hyodoh para acá

Issei: MALDITA LAGARTIJA CON ALAS

DRAIG: **ESTA ES MI VENGANZA**

Issei : Te odió * corriendo*

Al final del día se puede apreciar la noche en el santuario todos estaban dormidos y otros como los. DxD

Al fin los DxD planeaban sacar a issei del santuario y ponerlo de nuevo en sus filas y casarlo con Rías

Michael; alguien tiene ideas de hacer que issei regresé aceptamos sugerencias

Azazel: ya que será más difícil su llama pervertida se apagó y aparte tiene a Athena como su novia

Venelana: incluso los caballeros dorados si nos ven pienso que estarán autorizados para exterminarnos

Gabriel: intentaremos un ataque al santuario con todo lo que tengamos y en el proceso saquemos a issei pero necesitamos la ayuda de Ophis y el gran rojo

Zeoticus: buena idea aparte ellos aceptan ya que Ophis quiere a issei.

Venelana: pero hay un problema ella lo quería como su compañero por el COSMOS

Azazel: pues iríamos a una unión de todas las facciones ya que todas quieren a issei

Baraquiel: hay un último problema

Azazel: y cuál es?

Baraquiel: fácil miren si no pudimo con un caballero dorado IMAGÍNESE con los doce y aparte los otros rangos Athena esta lista para una guerra está armada hasta los dientes ella nos exterminará

Todos veían la realidad con el punto de vista de Baraquiel ellos morirían en batalla

Rías: pero así recuperamos a ise

Sirchez: pero seria una misión suicidia

Rías : no importa solo quiero a mi ise

Michael: mejor idear más planes

Asi se pasaron la noche aparte Saori los escucho

Saori: ellos no se dan por vencido aparte ise se fue a Yamir a reparar su armadura

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas hasta qué

Se sintió un poder muy grande incluso los DxD lo reconoce

Hades

Él había llegado al Santuario

Los DxD fueron rápido a la cámara del patriarca con ATHENA

Saori: es Hades Todos pónganse en línea de defensa

Hades había llegado y se sentía más poderoso

Hades: he venido por la venganza por ATHENA y por pegaso

Saori: no lo tendrás vete

En eso se levanta un escudo de COSMOS que rodeo todo el santuario

Hades: así que te querés resistir Athena pues juguemos

En eso Hades rompe el escudo y entra al santuario

Ahora todos morirán

 **Hasta aquí el cap aparte si no he subido son por una razón**

 **No**

 **Tengo**

 **Internet**

 **asi es me tuve que venir a una café internet para subir su más tiey y verán jejeje**

 **Ok no**

 **En poco tiempo también sacaré otro caso de la nueva vida de gé que esperen**

 **La paciencia es virtud**

 **La virtud es paciencia**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoollaaaaaa** **a todos de nuevo lo sé lo sé no he escrito por demasiado tiempo si si ok mire en este mes o ya no se cuanto tiempono me he estado sin internet si y por lo que he visto me han dicho que continúe**

 **Me. Da mucha felicidad que les guste mi historia ahora he estado pensando en el asunto de mandar a los caballeros dorados a otras dimensiones si lo sé NY me han dicho que le ponga un acompañante para que no esté solito si lo hago también le debo de data harém a el ok si están de acuerdo déjenmelo saber ok. Bueno algo más si están de acuerdo en mi historia de. La nueva vida de géminis el acompañante de saga sers ni más ni menos que su hermano gemelo Kanon y ha el le debo de dar harém**

 **Ok acaban esto podemos iniciar**

 _Capitulo 9 El ataque al Santuario y el comienzo de la guerra santa_

 **Horas antes del ataque de Hades en Yamir**

Miemtras Iván el caballero de Aries y nuestro castaño el iba pensando en lo que había pasado

Los gremory habían venido hasta esta dimensión por el

Pelearon por el

Él pensaba que realmente lo querían pero se usó a pensar en lonque ellos decidan

Lo querían por su cosmos , por el poder de Draig, y controlar el santuario para el incluso vería que todos quieren algo y los demonios son un . Ejemplo , ellos son avariciosos ,. Lujuriosos , y necios

Incluso el no entiende cuando se unió al clan gremory , todos eran amigables honesto incluso mucho de fiar más que los humanos peronao final se llevó la mala impresión al dejarlo de una lado para ellos no eran nada incluso un juguete roto y lo remplazaron por alguien mejor pero al enterarse del cosmos lo querían de nuevo el no encontraba lógica alguna

Draig: **Está bien Aibou *** pregunta con mucha preocupació al ver a su acompañante y amigo*

Issei: estoy bien draig pero me he puesto a pensar y veo que soy un juguete viejo que no valgo nada

 **Draig:. No te sientas así Aibou estás mejor , tienes mejores camaradas y alguien que si te ama**

Issei: no lo sé draig solo me siento así

Kiki: no issei no eres así * metiéndose en el contacto mental*

Issei: por que lo dices Kiki

Kiki: Porque así no sería Seiya el siempre protegía a sus amigos , los animaba incluso moría con tal que estén seguros

Issei: ya no me siento así

Kiki: pero así eres note desde por vencido decías SIEMPRE en no perder la esperanza Asi que no la pierdas ahora

Eso conmovió mucho a issei y recordó que cuando era Seiya el nunca se rendía nunca perdía la esperanza y lograba hacer milagros para ayudar a SAORI

Issei: gracias Kiki* con una sonrisa*

Kiki : de que Seiya

Después de ahí ya no platicaron hasta llegar a Yamir

Issei: recuerdo este lugar no ha cambiado

Kiki: lo se no ha cambiado

Se podria ver un pilar grande blanco con verde . Estilo japoneses

Al entrar Kiki fue a buscar sus herramientas para reparar la armadura de sagitario

En eso llega Kiki con sus herramientas

Kiki: ya sabes que hacer Seiya

En eso issei se remangasa su playera y se corta la muñeca de ahí empieza a salir sangre vaciandole arriba de la armadura

Kiki: ya que es una armadura dorada tendrás que dar mas sangre y empeiza a arder tu cosmoenergia asi que i depues caerás desmayado por unas horas

Issei hizo caso de le dijieron a los 10min la sangre se empezó a brillar cubriendo la armadura depues issei cayó rendido por el desangrado

Kiki: estarás bien issei solo descansa * en ello el caballero dorado de Aries se empezó a trabajar*

Pero ambos no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en unos minutos

 **De regreso al santuario ( después de que Hades destruyera el muro de Athena**

Hades: así que quieres jugar Athena juguemos

Todos estaban asustados el dios del Inframundo ha venido al santuario a acabar de una vez por la guerra que ha pasado de generación en generación por muchos siglos

En los templos del zodiaco podemos ver a los DxD corriendo a la cámara del patriarca

Sirchez: que estará pasando haya arriba

Rías : no lo sé Oni-sama

En eso koneko se desmaya por el poder así que todos van a ayudarla

Asia: que pasó koneko-san * con tono de preocupación*

Koneko: es el volvió es más poderoso que la última vez

Xenovia: quien es de quién hablas koneko

Koneko:Es Hades

Después de esa respuesta todos están paralizados y pálidos

El rey del Inframundo el dios ha venido y no es todo aún viene aún más poderoso , ni siquiera una de esas flechaz de issei lo detendrá está vez

Azazel: que haremos ahora * nervioso*

Michael: i.i remos al salón del patriarca y nos refugiarnos

Baraquiel: yo digo que ataquemos a Hades debe de ser un dios pero nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a antes* serio*

Ssirchez: no seas tonto Baraquiel el no es un dios cualquiera , el es un dios universo nosotros los enfrentamos a el peor no le hicimos ningún rasguño y el nos derrotó con un simple aumento de poder aparte el tiene el cosmos y antes era más débil ni siquiera issei lo toco menos lo. Ahora* apunto de mojarse en su pantalón*

Los demás líderes palideció

En ese momento Hades habló

Hades : todos ustedes son seres inferiores ahora mismo serán juzgados npor un dios y ahora morirán * aumentando su cosmos*

En eso ellos aumentan el paso pensando en llegar hasta arriba pero de repente unas llamas los detiene

Azazel: que son esas llamas

En eso Ravel se sonroja y ve de quien son esas llamas

Se puede observar a un fénix grande impidiendo el paso

Ikki: hacia donde se dirigen* saliendo de fuego*

Sirchez: h-hacia arriba Ikki-sama*lo decía con tono de respeto a ikki *

Todos les salió una gota de animé por lo dicho pero se acordaron de la paliza que les dio y se les pasó

Ikki: No me importa lo que digan Athena ha pedido que mientras el ataque nadue suba solo los caballeros dorados así que largense* con un tono molestó*

En eso Hades empeiza a mandar ondas de explosion hacia todo el santuario destruyendo todo lo que toca

Ikki: así que Hades quiere la revancha * empieza a Caminar pero en eso Ravel se pone en medio*

Ravel: i-ikki-sama porfavor llevarme con usted * toda sonrojada*

Eso Ikki la vio y por unos momentos juro ver a Esmeralda pero no era momento de pensar en eso asi que la aparto de enfrente

Ikki: no me importa lo que digas yo hago las cosas sólo así que dije que se largan * llendose del lugar*

Los DxD aprovecharon y subían por las doce casas rápido que podían pasaron Aries y vieron que Kiki no estaba así que fueron a tauro al llegar Ivana. Para hasta se metieron 2 espectros del Hades

Espectro1 : a donde van porque no se quedan a la diversión

Espectro2: no lo tenemos que hacer el señor Hades ha dicho que matarnos a todos lo que veamos

Espectro3: así lo haremos la voluntad del señor Hades

En eso prendieron su poder dispuestos a atacar los DxD pero de repente

 **GRAN CUERNO**

Se podía observar un toro aplastando a los espectros

Aldebaran: mocosos ahora diruganse ala sala del patriarca yo me quedaré con estos débiles

Zeoticus: pero como paso si usted debe de estar arriba con Athena.

Aldebaran ; jaja me hacen reír los caballeros dorados tenemos que proteger las doce cadas ya que Kiki no está debo quedarme en mi casa así que avancén antes que los vea como invasores

Iván a marchar pero se pudo ver que los espectros se volvían a levantar

Venelana' qu-u-e pasa * asustada *

Aldebaran: con razón Ellos pueden volver a la vida por el cosmos de Hades el escudo que estaba impedía la resurrección del ejército de Hades me encargaré de ellos Asia europa avancén

De ahí ellos se dispusieron a ir ahcia los demás templos hasta llegar al templo de athena

(Nota del autor ahora mismo pensaran como carajo pasaron hacia arriba si los de bronce tardaron 12horas

Pues fácil ellos peleaban con los dorados los delantavan incluso Iván más lento por las heridas después de sus peleas asi(

Llegaron al templo de Athena y vieron a Saori acompañada del cid , Hyoga y Shiryu

Saori : aléjate Hades

Hades : crees que lo are Athena solo vine por tu cabeza y la de pegaso

Rías: no la de ise*gritando*

Asi que el dios los volteo a ver

Hades : Así que son los débiles con razón no los senti pero bueno hoy también morirán *ardiendo su cosmos*

 **Mientras tanto en Yamir**

Se puede ver a ISSEi ya recuperado y a Kiki reponiendo su armadura pero en eso sienten el cosmos de Hades en el santuario

Issei: MALDICIÓN. Hades está en el santuario y está con Saori

Kiki: Hay que calmarnos Seiya también están Hyoga Shiryu y Cid

Issei:Pero no podrán contra el

Kiki: pero tú tampoco menos con tu armadura*un poco molesto*

Issei: De todas maneras iré

En eso varios espectros empeiza a llegar a Yamir

Espectro 1: así que el señor Hades nos ha mandado por la cabeza de Aries y de Sagitario

Espectro 2 : no hay que confiarnos ellos son Caballeros dorados

En eso Kiki los siente

Kiki:hay espectros aquí puede ser que también en el Santuario

En eso los espectros empiezan a llegar donde estaban issei y Kiki pero una voz los irrumpen

Voz desconocida: por favor no quisiera pelea de podrían marcharse de aquí en paz

Espectro 3: y que no los impedirá idiota*aumentando su Cosmos*

Voz desconocida: se los digo de nuevo no quiero pelear retirense

Espectro 2: no lo haremos Muereeeeeee*.Se abalanza sobre el pero antes de hacer algo más unas cadenas rodean su brazo*

Voz desconocida: Se los había advertido tendré que pelear * se podría ver un Cosmos rosado*

Espectro 1: Que es esto que es ese Cosmo muy poderoso

En eso el desconocido se quita la túnica que traía puesta revelando a un joven de cabellos verdes y una armadura rosada cubierta de cadenas

Voz desconocida: Me presento soy Shun Caballero de Andrómeda

En eso lo demás espectros se van contra el pero las cadenas los atrapa impactandolos mandandolos a las rocas muriendo al instante y hacen los mismos con el espectro que quedaba

Shun: lo siento pero debo ir con Kiki y ¿Seiya?

 **Mientras tanto en el santuario**

 **Hades** : es hora de terminar esto

En eso el caballero del capricornio se abalanzó sobre el con excalibur

Cid: no dejaré que toques a la señorita athena

En eso Hades detiene fácilmente su ataque

Hades: ustedes los humanos no entienden no pueden alzar la mano sobre un dios y eso se paga con la muerte* expulsando a cid por los aires estampandolo en el suelo violentamente

Hyoga: tampoco lo permitiré vamos Shiryu

En eso los dos van sobre Hades pero con u simple aumento de poder los hace Asia atrás

 **Shiryu** : MALDICIÓN (Hades se ha vuelto fuerte pero aun no podemos ir sobre el sin la armadura divina)

Hades: por lo que pienso aún los humanos siguen siendo débiles por eso merecen no existir

Mientras tanto los DxD estaban estupefactos los caballeros dorados están siendo derrotados por Hades si no pudieron con inmenso contra Hades Asi que ese era su fin ya no hay nada más que hacer

Shiryu: te lo hemos dicho hades nunca tocaras a athena tendrás que matarnos para conseguir eso * ardiendo su cosmos*

Los DxD veian que aún se paraba pero eso no era todo detrás de él se podrá ver la constelación de libra y un dragón viendo a su presa y está aumentando su cosmos

Hades: no entienden no son rivales para un dios

Hyoga: eso no importa defenderemos a athena* aun ardiendo su cosmos se podría ver la constelación de Acuario y del cisne ardiendo en cosmoenergia*

Cid: tampoco me rendiré haré mas filosa a excalibur pero ello no debo rendirme* se podrá ver atrás de el la constelación de capricornio y una espada en su mano derecha*

Hades: aún así ardiendo su cosmos aún no pueden contra un . Dios

 **Mientras tanto en Yamir**

Kiki: ya no siento los Cosmos de los espectros habrán muerto

Issei: si pero quien

En eso se puede ver a Shun entrar en el cuarto

Shun : Hola chicos * ve y no reconoce a issei * quien eres y porque tú cosmos se parece al de Seiya

Kiki: porque él es Seiya

Shun: Que *.Con duda*

Issei: Si Shun soy yo pero rencarnarne en otra dimensión

En eso issei le cuenta sobre su vida como ISSEi Hyodoh

Al terminar Shun estaba a la ve sorprendió y a la vez enojado con los gremory

Shun : Entiendo y me da gusto que has regresado pero como llegaste aquí * con cierta duda*

Issei: facil Shun Ikki fue por mi al revelar mi cosmoenergia

Shun : hermano ( aún así piensas en tus amigos) este bien pero me he dado cuenta que estan atacando el santuario

Kiki: lo sabemos pero ahora estoy arreglando la armadura de sagitario

Issei: yo iré tu cuidaras de Kiki que luego el estará débil después de arreglar mi armadura

Shun: pero como lo harás no traes tu armadura

Kiki: en eso no hay problema Seiya observa en el cuarto de allá*.Señalando una puerta*

Issei a ir a ver se sorprendió Por lo que había ahí una Cloth

Issei: Pegaso?

 **Mientras tanto en el santuario**

Los dorados estaban a punto de mandar sus mejores ataques

Hades : no pueden contra mi * aumentando su cosmos*

Hyoga: **POLVO DE DIAMANTE**

Cid: **EXCALIBUR**

 **Shiryu: LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN**

Se podrán ver los ataques

Uno de una fuerte ventisca.

Otro de una espada

Y cien dragones cubriendo el cielo en dirección al dios haciendo una gran explosion viéndose por todo el santuario casi destruyendo el templo de Athena

Lo alcanzaron todos los presentes se sentían que habían alejado al Dios pero al disparacerce el humo se podría ver al Dios sin ningún rasguño

 **Hades :** aún así siguen siendo muy débiles a la comparación mde un dios mandando una fuerte presión a los demás dejandolos en el piso

Sirchez: así que este es el poder de un dios supera NUESTRO entendimiento

Rías: así que moriremos aquí ise

Michael: es más poderoso que algún otro dios

Azazel: pero que inmenso poder

Akeno': morire sin haberme casado con ise-kun

Xenovia: moriré sin tener hijos con issei

Asia: no puede ser issei-san por favor llega

Koneko: así que el poder de un Dios es más negro que el de El gran rojo y más poderoso moriremos issei-senpai

Baraquiel: así que moriré voy contigo Shuri-chan

Serafall: ya no habrá más iss-chan

Cid: Ustedes idiotas pretenden morir siendo unas gallinas o mueren con honor si eso al menos tienen*levantandose*

 **HYOGA** : si ni siquiera ayudan en nada y se dan a rendir

Shiryu: con razón Seiya SIEMPRE peleaba*levantándose igualmente*

Los DxD veian sorprendidos a los dorados aún ellos no se dejaban vencer aún con todas a las de perder se seguirán parándos

(Insertar esta canción: Tooi kioku Lost canvas)(si se acaba vuelvanle a repetir)

Hyoga: nosotros nunca nos rendimos arderemos nuestro Cosmos y defenderemos a athena * sobrepasando su límite se le puede ver atrás de el una figura con la armadura de acuario (Camus)

Shiryu: si morimos lo haremos protegiendo a Athena * se podrá ver en su espalda un tatuaje de un dragón y detrás de él una figura de una persona con la armadura de libra ( Dohko)

Cid: lo haremos arderemos nuestro Cosmos no importa estamos listos para morir y yo haré más fuerte a excalibur,*ardiendo su cosmos*

Hades: aún así moriran

Rías: ustedes no les importa morir

Shiryu: no nos importa sacrificaremos lo que sea necesario por athena

Cid: incluso esto lo entendia muy bien Seiya

Hyoga: estamos Listos para morir

Akeno: porque lo hacen * preocupada*

Cid, Shiryu, Hyoga: _**NO LO ENTENDERAN NO NOS RENDIREMOS ES NUESTRO TRABAJO COMO UN CABALLERO**_

 _ **SI UN CABALLERO SE RINDE NO ES UN CABALLERO**_

 _ **Y SI MORIMOS LO HAREMOS CON HONOR**_

Hades: su esperanza aquí no sirve de nada

Los DxD estaban veían que tenían una voluntad inquebrantable muy fuerte con razón issei no se detenía por nada y aún así se seguía levantado para pelear asi que eso era ser un caballero

Nunca rendirte pelar por los demás ,proteger sobrepasar tus límites , eso era asombro humanos mucho más poderosos que un demonio y que lo que les dejaba seguir adelante era la esperanza de eso se acordaron de issie y les dolió el peleaba por ellos como un caballero pero al final lo dejaron de un lado añy ahora defiende con su vida a Athena

(AQUÍ TERMINAR LA CANCIÓN)

En eso Hades IVA a atacar pero en un momento se podría sentir un Cosmos muy fuerte llegando del cielo la gran mayoría lo detecto por el santuario

Hades: pegaso*con enojó*

Se hizo un destello azul al desaparecer el destello no se podrían imaginar los ue abría ahí todos lo conocían

(Inserten la canción : pegasus no Saint Lost canvas)

Rías : ise

Al despejar el humo se podría ver a issei pero no traía la armadura de sagitario si no una casi azul metálico pero detrás de él en vez de llevar la constelación de sagitario era la constelación de pegaso

Shiryu: la armadura de pegaso ha sido Tiempo que no la veía

Al escuchar los DxD se sorprendió era la armadura que ha hecho que issei hizo todas sus hazañas capas de darle pelea a un Dios

Hyoga: se ve muy cambiada

( nota del autor : aquí use la armadura de pegaso de Lost canvas me gusto mucho)

Issei: hace mucho tiempo no Porto esta armadura ahora no soy issei de sagitario si no soy

Issei el caballero de pegaso

Hades: así que has venido pegaso aún sobre todo con esa armadura me trae recuerdos pero ahora mismo moriras con todo el santuario

En eso issei levanta su mano

Issei: Draig apóyame necesito que pongas un poco de tu poder en esto

 **Draig: Hai Aibou**

Se Podría ver un rosario de 108 cuentas cafés de ahí se podría alzar pro el santuario destellos morados que sse dirigían al Rosario de ahí se produjo un destello al terminar unas cuentas cafés se hicieron moradas

.

Issei: de seguro te acuerdas de esto en la pasada guerra santa que nos enfrentamos

Shaka anterior Caballero de Virgo nóminas dio para encerrar el cosmos y el alma de tus ejército para pelear en este guerra santa

Los DxD veían asombrados

Primer issei había regresado con la armadura de pegaso y trajo un rosario de 108 cuentas que encierren las almas del ejército de Hades les hacía muy confundido

Y que el habia peleado en otras guerras santas

(Nota Si mi queridos lectores recuerden que las guerras santas existen desde la era del mito y no son nada comparables con la guerra de las Facciones jajjajajajak)

Hades: eso no me importa pero are lo que debería haber eso en los campos elíseos

Matarte

Ahora todos morirán

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Jajaja espero que les guste mi regreso**

 **Perdón por no haber escrito pero había estado muy enfermo y muy ocupado en la escuela bueno esperen a siguiente capitulo**

 **Seguiré subiendo de la nueva vida de géminis Asia que Esperen**

 **Bueno eso sería Todo**

Aquí **Dante Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos y hola a todas lamento decirles que este no es otro episodio de Issei de Sagitario y de Pegaso mmmmmm**

 **He decidido dejar hasta aquí este fic**

 **Pero no se enojen ya que p pienso hacer un remake de la historia y hacerla mejor**

 **En los comentarios me podéis ndejar su opinión e ideas para el remake**

 **Para mejorar por ustedes**

 **Incluso cambiar el nombre del fic**

 **Ya que no quiero dejar este fic atrás ya que es mi primer Fanfiction y será dejar todo a lado asi que no**

 **Y el nuevo título del fic es**

 **La Reencarnación del Pegaso**

 **Si o no está más cool pero wuano**

 **Otra cosa**

 **Me han dicho que meta a Ikki a DxD en otro fic**

 **Lo estoy pensando muy seriamente en hacerlo**

 **Mmmmmm**

 **Y si lo quieren solo díganmelo je**

 **Y si es así se llamará**

 **El Resurgir del Fénix bueno dejo hasta aquí está nota**

 **Lo lamento si emociones pero que puedo hacer**

 **Mendokuse**

 **Bueno**

 **Aquí Zarathos 1 se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


End file.
